


And I do the best that I can

by Mooonshine



Series: We're blessed [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s16e03 Producer's Backend, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonshine/pseuds/Mooonshine
Summary: "-Gina n’est pas mon Carisi préféré, dit Rafael ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de se porter sur les formes de Sonny.Ce pantalon lui allait à ravir.-Oh ! Et qui est ton Carisi préféré ?Rafael attendit qu’ils soient seuls dans l’ascenseur pour répondre. Il plaqua Sonny contre la paroi de la cabine et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches.-Je suis sûr que tu peux utiliser tes talents de détective et deviner."





	And I do the best that I can

_ **And I do the best that I can** _

  
  


Malgré l'horaire tardif, les températures étaient douces pour un mois de septembre à New York. C'est pourquoi Rafael et Sonny avaient décidé de regagner à pied leur appartement. Ils venaient de passer la soirée avec Gina et Bella ainsi que leur petit ami respectif. Gina avait tenu à présenter sa nouvelle conquête à ses cadets.

  
  


-Non mais je te jure !

  
  


La soirée avait été pour le moins particulière. Comme toutes les soirées en compagnie des Carisi. Et il était clair que Sonny n'appréciait pas le nouveau compagnon de sa sœur. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant, il s'agitait.

  
  


-Elle aurait pu faire attention ! Elle sait que c’est pas facile pour Bella et Tommy en ce moment !

  
  


Gina avait choisi le restaurant. Et évidemment, elle l'avait pris haut de gamme, sans se soucier du budget de sa sœur cadette.

-Il aurait dû insister pour ne pas te laisser payer le vin !

  
  


Rafael secoua la tête avec un petit sourire tout en guidant Sonny, l’empêchant d’assommer un touriste avec le mouvement rapide et tellement italien de ses mains. Rafael supposait qu’être le seul garçon d’une fratrie de quatre avait accentué le côté protecteur de Sonny.

  
  


-Et quand il t’a repris sur ta prononciation !! Je te jure !

  
  


Rafael attrapa la main de Sonny, le força à s’arrêter et l’embrassa. Il se recula avec un sourire.

  
  


-Merci.

-Tu... tu m’as embrassé pour me faire taire ? demanda, hébété, Sonny.

-Ça marche à chaque fois, j’aurais tort de ne pas le faire, dit Rafael en haussant les épaules et en se remettant à marcher.

  
  


Sonny le rattrapa rapidement.

  
  


-Ça ne t’a pas embêté ?

-De quoi ? Son comportement ? J’ai eu pire.

-Mais quand même…

-Oh Sonny, si je relevais chaque remarque raciste ou homophobe, j'y passerai mon temps. Le mieux, avec les gens comme ça, c’est de les ignorer. Ils veulent juste se donner en spectacle.

-J’espère qu’ils vont rompre bientôt.

-Dominick Carisi junior qui souhaite du mal à quelqu’un ? Qui êtes vous et qu’avez vous fait de mon fiancé ?

  
  


Sonny le bouscula gentiment.

  
  


-Je ne comprends pas ce que Gina peut lui trouver. Je préfère encore Tommy.

  
  


Rafael esquissa un petit sourire. Il se rappelait encore du premier dîner qu’il avait fait avec Bella et Tommy. Là où Tommy avait été gêné de se retrouver assis avec un policier et un substitut quelques jours à peine après sa sortie de prison ; Ted, le nouvel compagnon de Gina avait été plutôt gêné de se retrouver face à un couple d’hommes. Autant dire qu’il ne partait pas gagnant aux yeux de Sonny. Ni à ceux de Bella a en croire la grimace qu’elle avait fait à son frère dès que leur sœur avait eu le dos tourné. Rafael et Tommy avaient choisi de ne pas s’en mêler, ils avaient tous les deux assez de jugeote pour ne pas s’impliquer plus que nécessaire dans les histoires des Carisi. Un était déjà beaucoup à gérer, alors la fratrie complète… Rafael préférait encore se retrouver face à un grand jury avec une affaire perdue d’avance.

La main de Sonny effleura celle de Rafael.

  
  


-Tu as quand même passé une bonne soirée ?

  
  


Entre leur emplois du temps surchargés et les cours du soir de Sonny, c’était rare qu’ils aient le temps de s’accorder une véritable soirée à l’extérieur. Rien que pour ce repas, ils avaient dû décommander deux fois.

Rafael ouvrit la porte de la résidence et laissa Sonny passer devant lui.

  
  


-Gina n’est pas mon Carisi préféré, dit-il ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de se porter sur les formes de Sonny.

  
  


Ce pantalon lui allait à ravir.

  
  


-Oh ! Et qui est ton Carisi préféré ?

  
  


Rafael attendit qu’ils soient seuls dans l’ascenseur pour répondre. Il plaqua Sonny contre la paroi de la cabine et glissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

  
  


-Je suis sûr que tu peux utiliser tes talents de détective et deviner.

  
  


Sonny sourit.

  
  


-Je crois que j’en ai une vague idée.

-Seulement vague ? demanda Rafael contre la bouche de Sonny.

  
  


Mais le détective préféra se saisir de ses lèvres au lieu de répondre.

Ils mirent fin au baiser en entendant les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrir.

  
  


Tandis que Rafael ouvrait la porte de leur appartement, Sonny touchait la peau au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

  
  


-Ça fait bizarre.

  
  


Rafael le regarda par dessus son épaule.

  
  


-Tu regrettes ?

  
  


Sonny s’était rasé juste avant de rejoindre ses sœurs au restaurant. Il haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Au pire ça repoussera.

  
  


Il s'était laissé pousser la moustache pendant son arrêt suite à sa blessure. Mais maintenant, avec son sergent au courant de sa relation avec Rafael, et ce avec aucune retombée négative, Sonny s'était dit qu'il était temps pour un peu de changement.

Il observa Rafael ranger leurs vestes dans le placard de l’entrée.

  
  


-Tu regrettes toi ?

  
  


Rafael se tourna vers son fiancé, le dévisageant. Avec un sourire, il effleura la peau de Sonny.

  
  


-Je ne pourrai jamais rien regretter te concernant. Mais j’avoue que sans cette moustache, tes yeux sont plus en valeur. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l’aimais pas, rajouta Rafael en voyant Sonny ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Ça faisait très Village People de la fin des années 80. Je ne savais pas lequel je préférais. Le cowboy. L’ouvrier. Ou le biker.

-Pas l’officier de police ?

  
  


Rafael secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

  
  


-Sonny, j’étais un adolescent latino gay du Bronx. J'avais plutôt tendance à fuir la police.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ?

  
  


Rafael glissa ses doigts sous le cuir de la ceinture de Sonny, l’attirant contre lui avec un petit coup sec.

  
  


-Maintenant j’ai mon propre policier. Et j’ai grandement envie d’être près de lui. Très très près.

  
  


Sonny éclata de rire et ils partirent dans la chambre, échangeant des baisers.

* * *

Sonny grimaça en s’appuyant contre le rebord de la table. Son corps tout entier était endolori. Les doigts de sa main droite appuyèrent légèrement contre sa hanche, à la limite de sa cuisse. Il savait que sous les vêtements, se cachaient les marques de Rafael. C’était son endroit préféré après tout. Avec une préférence pour le côté gauche, aller savoir pourquoi.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait été allongé nu sous le corps de Rafael. Il avait bien eu quelques expériences mais rien ne l’avait préparé au regard du substitut sur lui. Rafael l’avait observé, prenant tout son temps. Tout comme il avait pris tout son temps pour le déshabiller. Puis ses mains l’avaient parcouru, avec lenteur, cherchant du bout des doigts les endroits qui feraient frissonner Sonny. Ensuite sa bouche avait repris le même tracés. Le gémissement qui s'était échappé lorsque les lèvres de Rafael s’étaient posées à la naissance de sa cuisse avait été purement pornographique. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà réagi si instantanément avec juste des lèvres sur sa peau.

Sonny laissa un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Première, dixième ou xième fois, Rafael savait exactement quoi faire de son corps. Sonny se considérait chanceux de l’avoir comme amant. Rafael était passionné, dans tout ce qu’il entreprenait que ce soit au tribunal comme sous les draps.

Le détective secoua la tête. Il était sur son lieu de travail. Il devait rester professionnel. Il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et la mit en route. Il se força à se concentrer sur le programme diffusé.

Un talk-show matinal parlait des frasques d’une ancienne enfant star, Tensley Evans. Sonny avait emmené Mia voir tous ses films au cinéma. Il était heureux de passer du temps avec sa nièce et Teresa était plus que soulagée d’éviter les films pour pré-adolescents. Il avait été le baby-sitter préféré de Mia depuis la naissance de cette dernière et Teresa n’avait jamais trouvé rien à y redire. Sauf une fois.

* * *

Sonny regarda sa sœur.

  
  


-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ton ex mari ne serait pas d’accord ?

  
  


Teresa détourna les yeux.

  
  


-Écoute. Tony ne se sent pas rassuré, c’est tout.

-Rassuré ? Pourquoi ? Mia va passer le week end avec un policier et un substitut. Elle ne… Attends.

  
  


Sonny dévisagea son aînée qui détourna le regard.

  
  


-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Sonny…

-Dis moi que je me trompe.

  
  


Teresa secoua la tête.

  
  


-Je ne connais pas ce type, Sonny.

-Ce type ? Il s’appelle Rafael.

-Je ne le connais pas. Tu as mis presque un an à le présenter à maman et papa.

-Je n’ai pas mis un an à le présenter !

-Tu as pris ton temps ! Comme si tu avais quelque chose à cacher !

-Mais pas du tout, Teresa. C’est juste qu’entre mon travail et le sien, ce n’était pas facile de coordonner nos emplois du temps, se justifia Sonny.

-Mettons.

  
  


Teresa n’accepta pas l’excuse.

  
  


-Dans tous les cas, continua-t-elle, je ne sais rien de lui. Sauf qu’il est plus âgé que toi et que tu es fou de lui. Alors excuse moi de penser que ton opinion de lui n’est pas subjective.

-Évidemment. Je sors avec lui.

  
  


Il vit Teresa regarder rapidement autour d’elle, comme vérifiant que personne ne l’avait entendu. Sonny sentit angoisse sourde se saisir de lui.

  
  


-Je croyais que tu es okay avec ça. Quand… quand je t’ai dit que j’étais bisexuel tu as dit que… que tu t’en fichais.

-C’était il y a dix ans, Sonny.

-Et ?

-Et après tu n’as ramené que des filles à la maison. J’ai cru que cette phase t’était passée.

-Cette phase ? Je… Tu sais quoi. Laisse tomber.

  
  


Sonny se leva et déposa des billets sur la table pour payer son repas.

  
  


-Je… Je n’ai pas écouter ça.

-Sonny !

-Dis à Mia que je suis désolé que l’on ne puisse pas se voir.

-Oh arrête ton cinéma ! Tu peux la voir.

-Mais pas Rafael. Pas avec Rafael.

  
  


Dix heures plus tard et une dispute phénoménale avec sa fille, Teresa se retrouvait devant la porte de l’appartement de son frère. Sauf que ce n’est pas Sonny qui lui ouvrit.

  
  


-Oh. Sonny est là ?

  
  


L’homme tira la porte derrière lui, masquant l’intérieur de l’appartement.

  
  


-Oui.

  
  


Teresa se sentait jugée sous le regard froid de l’homme.

  
  


-Ok… Je peux entrer ?

-Non.

  
  


Elle le fusilla du regard.

  
  


-C’est l’appartement de mon frère. Et je veux le voir.

-Je vais voir si c’est ce qu’il veut lui aussi, dit l’homme en ouvrant la porte. S’il dit non, vous partez.

  
  


Teresa alla pour le suivre mais la porte claqua devant elle. Elle était en train de se demander si elle pouvait forcer son entrée quand la porte se rouvrit. Elle attendit à peine que l’homme se décale pour entrer dans l’appartement.

  
  


-Sonny, je peux savoir à quoi…

  
  


Mais elle se tut en voyant son frère installé sur le sofa. Il avait pleuré. Son petit frère avait pleuré. Son instinct protecteur de sœur prit le dessus et elle se tourna vers l’homme.

  
  


-Vous lui avez fait quoi ?

-Moi ? Oh mais bien sûr, je suis forcément le responsable. Pas…

-Rafi.

  
  


La voix de Sonny était rauque. Il avait pleuré.

  
  


-Tu veux quoi Teresa ?

-Juste… Tu es parti tellement vite que je n’ai pas eu le temps de finir.

  
  


L’homme eut un petit rire froid. Teresa se tourna vers lui.

  
  


-Vous pouvez peut être nous laisser tous les deux, non ? En famille.

  
  


Elle vit l’homme regarder par dessus son épaule, en direction de Sonny puis croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

  
  


-Non. Je vais rester ici.

-Vous n’êtes pas chez vous ici.

-Toi non plus.

  
  


Elle se tourna vers Sonny, étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se redressa sur le sofa et la regarda. Elle soupira et s’approcha de son cadet.

  
  


-Sonny. Je pense que ton comportement a été quelque excessif tout à l’heure.

-Oh excuse-moi de ne pas avoir réagi comme tu l’aurais voulu Teresa. J’aurai du te laisser insulter Rafael. Te laisser m’insulter sans réagir.

-Je ne t’ai pas insulté.

-Non. Tu as juste dit que tu ne me faisais plus confiance avec Mia.

  
  


Teresa secoua la tête.

  
  


-Sonny…

  
  


Elle s’assit en face de son frère.

  
  


-Tu peux comprendre qu’on ait un peu de mal à confier notre fille à un inconnu.

-Tu ne confies pas Mia à un inconnu. Tu me la confies. Comme tu l’as fait des dizaines de fois auparavant. Rien ne change.

  
  


Le regard de Teresa se posa sur l’homme debout derrière Sonny.

  
  


-Tu dois comprendre que cette… situation est difficile pour nous.

-Nous ? Gina et Bella ? Maman et papa aussi ?

  
  


Sa voix se brisa sur sa dernière question. Teresa vit l’homme s’approcher.

  
  


-Sonny, tu sais que ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde si tu… Si tu te trouvais quelqu’un.

-J’ai déjà quelqu’un.

-Une fille. Tu l’as déjà fait.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-Donc… tu veux me dire que … que parce que j’aime Rafael, vous n’allez plus m’aimer, c’est ça ?

-Mais non !

-Alors quoi Teresa ? Je pensais… Je pensais que vous étiez d’accord avec ça. Avec le fait que je pouvais aussi…

-Oui ! Aussi ! C’est justement ça Sonny. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens toujours à tout compliquer ?!

-A tout compliquer ?! Je suis heureux Teresa !

-Oh s’il te plaît !

-Non ! Je suis heureux Teresa. Et parce que je suis heureux avec Rafael, parce que j’aime Rafael, tu me dis que je peux perdre votre amour. L’amour de mes sœurs. L’amour de mes parents. Que vous préféreriez tous me voir malheureux plutôt que heureux avec Rafael.

-Tu n’étais pas malheureux avec Susanna. Ni avec Déborah. Ni Kathie. Sonny, tu ne nous as jamais présenté de… d’hommes… Tu ne peux pas t’étonner que nous soyons sceptiques.

  
  


Sonny renifla.

  
  


-Et on se demande pourquoi au vu de ta réaction. Maman et papa pensent comme toi ? Ils… ils ne m’aiment plus ?

  
  


Teresa pouvait réentendre le petit garçon dans la voix de son frère.

  
  


-Non. Bien sûr que non.

  
  


C’était ridicule. Sonny resterait le petit chéri de ses parents, quoiqu’il fasse. Mais ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’être inquiets pour lui, inquiet du chemin qu’il avait décidé de prendre en fréquentant cet homme. Teresa en avait parlé avec sa mère après qu’elle ait rencontré Rafael. Bianca n’avait pas trouvé Rafael désagréable. Il présentait bien, avait de la discussion, une bonne situation. Il avait l’air de bien traiter Sonny. Mais il restait un homme. Et ce simple fait allait être un handicap pour Sonny.

  
  


-Sonny, je te l’ai dit, c’est difficile pour nous et…

-Et pour moi alors ? Tu crois que ce n’est pas difficile pour moi ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas prié Dieu pour qu’il me libère ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas essayé de me forcer à être normal?

-Tu es normal, cariño, le rassura l’homme d’une fois calme en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Sonny.

  
  


Sonny la recouvrit de sa main.

  
  


-J’ai cru avoir eu peur pour rien, expliqua-t-il à sa sœur. J’ai cru que votre amour serait inconditionnel. Mais non…

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-J’ai cru pouvoir être chanceux. Et tout avoir. Conserver votre amour et être enfin fidèle à moi-même. Mais votre amour… dépend de qui j’aime. C’est injuste, Teresa

-Sonny, voyons…

-Non Teresa. Je crois que tout est dit. Tu peux partir maintenant.

  
  


Teresa se figea.

  
  


-Et quoi ? Tu le choisis lui plutôt que ta famille ?

-Non Teresa. Je me choisis, moi. J’ai mis tellement de temps à arrêter de me détester que je ne vais pas recommencer pour vous…

-Te détester ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je passais autant de temps à l’église ? Pourquoi tu crois que j’ai supplié nos parents de me laisser aller au camp du Père Thomas ? Avec le recul, je suis plus que reconnaissant qu’ils aient refusé… Même si eux doivent regretter que je n’y sois pas allé. Au moins, j’en serai revenu guéri.

  
  


Teresa observa son frère. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir mis son petit frère dans un tel état.

  
  


-Sonny...

-Je pense que vous en avez assez dit pour aujourd'hui.

  
  


Elle releva la tête vers l'autre homme.

  
  


-Je ne vais pas laisser mon frère croire que nous le détestons !

-Alors vos actes doivent le prouver.

-Ecoutez, vous ne nous connaissez pas, okay. Alors ne vous mêlez pas de nos histoires de famille.

-Elles concernent Sonny.

-Votre...

  
  


Teresa désigna Rafael et Sonny d'un geste de la main, se demandant quel terme utilisé pour les décrire.

  
  


-Notre relation Teresa. Je suis avec Rafael depuis presque un an. Et je compte bien le rester. Parce que je suis heureux. Vous avez eu dix-huit ans pour vous y faire.

* * *

Et Teresa n'avait pas été la seule à avoir du mal avec leur relation, avec la preuve de la bisexualité de Sonny. Après le déjeuner à Staten Island où Sonny avait présenté Rafael à ses parents, ces derniers n'avaient jamais demandé des nouvelles de Rafael. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas à leurs yeux. Il n'était pas convié aux déjeuners, ni aux réunions de famille. Rafael n'avait pas été dupe. Il se doutait bien que les parents de Sonny avaient besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Leur fils leur avait peut être fait son coming out il y a dix-huit ans, il était le premier petit ami qu'ils rencontraient.

Sonny avait tenté de discuter avec ses parents, de leur faire comprendre que Rafael n'était ni une passade ni un coup de tête. Qu'ils s'aimaient. Que leur relation était solide. Mais ses parents étaient restés obtus. Et autant il n’avait pas de mal d’aller au conflit avec ses sœurs, autant la situation était tout autre avec ses parents. Alors Rafael s'était tout bonnement senti banni de Staten Island. Banni d'une partie de la vie de Sonny.

* * *

-Sonny n’est pas avec toi ? demanda Lucia en voyant son fils refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Non. Il est chez ses parents.

-Tu n’es pas avec lui ? s'étonna Catalina.

-Je n'étais pas invité, dit Rafael en embrassant sa grand-mère sur la joue.

  
  


Catalina claqua la langue.

  
  


-Et Soleado laisse faire ?

-Je lui ai dit que j’avais du travail.

-Tu lui as menti.

  
  


Rafael soupira.

  
  


-J'ai du travail, _abuelita_... Je fais juste une pause.

-Trop aimable de ta part, de venir tenir compagnie à ta vieille mère et à ta grand-mère.

  
  


Rafael embrassa sa mère.

  
  


-Je peux toujours repartir.

-Tais-toi. Assieds-toi.

  
  


Ils passèrent le dimanche midi ensemble, en famille puis Rafael raccompagna sa mère jusqu'à chez elle.

  
  


-Tu souris moins. Et Soleado aussi.

-C’est toute cette histoire avec ses parents. Ça le perturbe. À juste titre. Il… il ne s’attendait pas à cette réaction de leur part.

-Ils finiront par changer d’avis. Sonny est un bon garçon. Ça se voit qu’il a été élevé avec amour.

-C’est juste que… Parfois je me dis que cela est trop pour lui… Il n’y a qu’une seule solution pour que tout redevienne comme avant…

-Ça ne peut pas redevenir comme avant. Rafi. il s’est rendu compte que ses parents pouvaient ne pas l’aimer pour ce qu’il est.

-J’ai de la chance de t’avoir.

  
  


Lucia sourit à son fils.

  
  


-Tu as été clair. Soit je t’acceptais comme tu étais soit je perdais mon unique enfant.

-C’est juste ça alors ?

-Non. Ce que je veux c’est ton bonheur. Je n’ai toujours voulu que ça. Et tu en as été privé trop longtemps. Et parce que je sais ce que ça fait d’être avec quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas. Je te le dis. Crois-en mon instinct de mère. Ses parents reviendront à lui.

-Peut être... ou peut être qu’ils auront gagné.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Sonny et moi... Il s’avère que nous ne sommes pas fait pour le long terme, contrairement ce que je pouvais espérer.

-Voyons, Rafi, tu ne veux pas dire…

-Je crois que Sonny et moi on va rompre… bientôt…

  
  


Rafael y pensait depuis plusieurs jours.

Depuis la première fois que Sonny était revenu de chez ses parents en mentionnant une femme. Une femme avec qui il avait discuté toute la journée. Une femme que ses parents avaient absolument tenu à lui présenter.

Depuis que Sonny évitait de dormir chez lui quand il avait vu ses parents. Son comportement changeait. Il touchait davantage la croix autour de son cou, semblait vouloir esquiver les baisers de Rafael et ses tentatives de contact.

Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils n’avaient plus fait l’amour. Certes ils avaient tous les deux un travail très demandeur, et Sonny avait les cours à Fordham mais ils avaient toujours trouvé le temps de se retrouver sous les draps. Ou sur le sofa. Ou contre un mur. Ils étaient devenus abstinents et Rafael se surprit à penser que les parents de Sonny et leur prêtre devaient être derrière tout ça. Après tout, certaines Églises clamaient accepter l’homosexualité tant qu’elle restait chaste et qu’aucun acte charnel n’était commis.

* * *

Deux coups rapides à la porte de son bureau firent relever la tête à Rafael.

  
  


-Livraison à domicile.

  
  


Il sourit en voyant son fiancé, un sac de nourriture à emporter dans la main.

  
  


-Je me suis dit que tu avais du travail, continua Sonny en refermant la porte derrière lui et en posant le sac sur la table basse devant le canapé.

  
  


Rafael posa les yeux sur les dossiers devant lui.

  
  


-Un peu. Je veux préparer l'audience devant le juge Catano. Et je veux tout savoir sur Tesley Evans.

-Tout savoir ? Tu pourrais demander à Mia.

-Je me doute que ta nièce soit en mesure de me donner les notes du greffier des différentes audiences. Quatre fois juste pour le juge Catano. Cette fille a eu beaucoup trop de secondes chances.

  
  


Rafael s’appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, observant Sonny penché au-dessus de la table, arrangeant la nourriture. Ce pantalon lui allait à ravir.

Le détective sentit les yeux de Rafael sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lança un regard au substitut par dessus son épaule. Rafael avait éloigné la chaise de son bureau, il était appuyé contre le dossier, jambes écartées et le fixait. Sonny sourit et s'approcha de lui, s'installant entre les cuisses ouvertes. Rafael l'observait avec un petit sourire avant de relever la tête pour réclamer un baiser. Les lèvres de son fiancé quittèrent les siennes bien trop tôt tandis que Sonny se recula.

Rafael reposa son stylo et se leva. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste il y a maintenant une bonne heure. Il observa toute la nourriture disposée sur la table.

  
  


-Je suis censé manger tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en déposant la pile de dossiers à côté de la nourriture.

  
  


C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris. Parfois, Sonny venait le rejoindre et ils mangeaient tout en parcourant des dossiers d'une affaire en cours (de l'un ou de l'autre) et échangeaient des idées.

  
  


-Je n'ai pas encore dîner. J'ai pensé que tu ne dirais pas non à une deuxième paire d'yeux.

-Tu me gâtes, dit Rafael en volant un baiser à Sonny. Je suis affamé.

  
  


Il s'installa et attrapa une fourchette.

  
  


-Que penses-tu des accusations de Tensley ? Est-elle cohérente ?

-Oh, elle l'est. Mais ce n'est pas en adéquation avec la DashCam du détective Amaro.

  
  


Sonny remarqua le dossier du détective sur le table.

  
  


-Tu avais raison. C'est une équipe soudée… Ce que le sergent fait pour réintégrer Amaro… Peu de supérieur en ferait autant.

  
  


Rafael leva les yeux du dossier sur lequel il travaillait.

  
  


-Ce n'est pas parce que Amaro va revenir - s'il revient que tu vas partir, tu sais ça ?

  
  


Sonny haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Cette mère... est plus que surprotective ! Je veux dire... Elle empoissonne l'existence de sa fille en agissant comme elle le fait.

-Sa fille n'évolue pas dans un milieu facile. Elle veut sans aucun doute la protéger des abus.

-Non... Il y a autre chose. C'est comme si... comme si elle vivait à travers sa fille. Cette femme est toxique. Et je me suis retrouvé coincé avec elle pendant que Rollins interrogeait Tensley.

-Tu répètes que les mères t'adorent.

  
  


Rafael l'observa avec un petit sourire entendu.

  
  


-Ta mère m'adore !

-Maintenant oui.

  
  


Sonny sourit.

  
  


-Comment ça « maintenant oui » ? Ta mère m'a tout de suite apprécié ! Et ta grand-mère ! Je suis l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des Barba, se vanta Sonny.

  
  


Rafael secoua la tête.

  
  


-Oh, ça c'est sur, admit-il.

-Mais j'avoue que j'ai comme même cru pendant un moment que j'aurai dû mal avec ta mère.

-Oh, tu veux dire avant sa bénédiction au moment du dessert ? Se rappela Rafael.

  
  


Sa mère avait été d’un dramatique.

* * *

Rafael avait tenté d’amener la chose avec douceur. Il avait invité sa mère à déjeuner dans son restaurant préféré et l’avait laissé critiquer ses choix de vie pendant près de 25 minutes avant de trouver le courage d’intervenir.

  
  


-_Mama_. Je… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

  
  


Elle stoppa son verre de vin rouge à mi-chemin de ses lèvres et fixa son fils.

  
  


-Vraiment ?

  
  


Elle avait l’air sceptique.

  
  


-Merci de ne pas avoir l'air si surprise, grogna Rafael en prenant une bouchée de ses lasagnes.

  
  


Elles étaient bonnes. Mais pas aussi bonnes que celles que Sonny avait pris l’habitude de cuisiner dans son appartement, soit disant parce que sa cuisine était plus grande mais Rafael n’était pas dupe. Lui aussi aimait la présence de Sonny chez lui. L’appartement de Park Avenue était subitement devenu plus accueillant.

  
  


-Tu ne me parles jamais de tes rencontres, critiqua Lucia, comme seul une mère sait le faire.

-Peut être parce que ce n’était jamais sérieux, tenta de se justifier Rafael.

-Et là ? Ça l'est ?

  
  


Rafael acquiesça.

  
  


-Très bien. Très bien. Je le rencontre dimanche.

-Ce dimanche ?

-Oui, ce dimanche. Un problème ?

-Je lui demanderai s’il est disponible.

  
  


Le regard que lui lança Lucia était clair que Sonny avait intérêt à être disponible dimanche.

  
  


-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

-Tu ne veux pas déjà connaître son prénom ?

  
  


Elle haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Dominick est à Fordham. Il y étudie le droit.

  
  


Lucia observa son fils.

  
  


-Quel âge a-t-il ? Rafael...

-_Mama_ ! Il a trente ans.

-Et donc il est à Fordham à trente ans. C’est quoi ? Une reconversion ?

-_Mama_... Il travaille à la brigade criminelle du Bronx.

  
  


Lucia soupira.

  
  


-Évidemment. Tu l'as rencontré au travail.

-Non... Non !

-Tu ne l'as pas rencontré au travail ?

-Non ! Je suis à Brooklyn sur les crimes sexuels, je te rappelle. Je ne travaille pas avec le Bronx.

-Très bien. Très bien. Où l'as-tu rencontré alors ?

  
  


Rafael resta silencieux un moment.

  
  


-Chez _abuelita._

  
  


Lucia déposa ses couverts.

  
  


-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que faisait un détective de la criminelle dans l'appartement de ma mère ?

-Il... Il cuisinait.

  
  


Et autant Sonny avait su charmer Catalina dès le début, autant le premier échange avec Lucia avait été compliqué.

  
  


-Me dijiste que era italiano _[Tu m'as dit qu'il était italien]_, fut la première chose que dit Lucia en entrant dans le restaurant.

  
  


Rafael et Sonny se levèrent à son arrivée et Rafael lança un regard d'excuse à Sonny avant de répondre à sa mère.

  
  


-Te dije que era de origen italiano. Y hablar inglés, ¿quieres?  _[Je t'ai dit qu'il était d'origine italienne. Et parle anglais, veux-tu ?]_

Lucia fusilla son fils du regard avant de dévisager Sonny des pieds à la tête.

  
  


-Él es blanco. Rubia con ojos azules. ¿No puedes encontrar un buen cubano? _[__Il est blanc. Blond aux yeux bleus. Tu ne peux pas te trouver un bon cubain ?]_

-Como mi padre ?_ [Comme mon père ?]_

  
  


Lucia resta silencieuse.

  
  


-Mama, por favor. _[__Maman, s'il te plaît.]_

  
  


Rafael se tourna vers Sonny, qui lui lança un grand sourire, voulant prouver qu'il n'était pas gêné de ne pas tout comprendre de la discussion entre mère et fils.

  
  


-Sonny, je te présente Lucia, ma mère. _Mama_, voici Sonny.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mme Barba.

  
  


Lucia se saisit de la main tendue avec un soupir.

  
  


-Moi aussi, je suppose.

  
  


A ce jour, Sonny ne savait toujours pas ce que Lucia lui avait dit. Rafael avait refusé de lui traduire quant à Lucia, elle était subitement atteinte d’amnésie dès que Sonny lui en parlait.

* * *

Sonny attrapa la plaquette descriptive de Strengh, Hope & Recovery Center.

  
  


-Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce centre ?

  
  


Rafael avala une bouchée avant de répondre.

  
  


-Un centre de désintoxication pour riches. Yoga. Sauna. Jardins. Et caméras de vidéosurveillance. Cela nous aide.

-Tu veux vraiment l'inculper ? Elle a été hyper-sexualisée tout sa vie... Elle ne voit pas le mal.

-Elle reste coupable d'un crime. Elle a vingt ans. Il en a quinze. C'est du détournement de mineur, dit Rafael.

-Techniquement, dit Sonny. Mais bon courage pour faire passer ça devant un juge. Surtout s'il ne voit pas le mal. A quinze ans, les jeunes pensent tous à ça. Surtout les garçons.

-A quinze ans ? Je pensais à ma bourse universitaire, répondit Rafael. Et toi ?

-A quinze ans… je priais Dieu de ne pas me tenter.

  
  


Rafael posa sa main sur la cuisse de son fiancé.

  
  


-Que penses-tu d'Amaro ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-C'est un bon détective.

-Mais ?

  
  


Sonny haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Je n'ai pas suffisamment travaillé avec lui pour me faire une opinion.

  
  


Sonny détestait les préjugés. Il n'allait certainement pas dire à Rafael qu'Amaro lui rappelait les détectives de Brooklyn et ceux du Queens. Ou le prêtre de la paroisse que ses parents fréquentait à Staten Island.

* * *

Lorsque Sonny entra dans le salon de ses parents, il se rendit compte que ses sœurs n’étaient pas là. A la place, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, se tenait un prêtre.

  
  


-Oh Sonny ! Tu as fait un bon trajet !?

  
  


Sonny acquiesça. Il avait trouvé le trajet long. Il le trouvait de plus en plus long. Le fait de le faire seul sûrement. Rafael s’était encore désisté. Trop de travail. Sonny savait bien que le travail de son petit ami était très demandeur mais il aurait voulu qu'il fasse un peu plus d'efforts. Sinon jamais les parents de Sonny ne l’accepteraient. Rafael devait montrer qu’il était sérieux, engagé dans sa relation avec Sonny.

  
  


-Mon père.

-Dominick, vos parents m’ont tellement parlé de vous que j’ai l’impression de vous connaître !

  
  


Le père Thomas, présent pendant toute l’adolescence de Sonny, avait quitté la paroisse de Staten Island il y a près de 3 ans, pour être remplacé par l’homme qui se tenait dans le salon de ses parents.

Bianca fit signe à son fils de s’asseoir près d’elle.

  
  


-J’ai parlé au père Joseph de ta situation.

-Ma situation ? S’étonna Sonny.

  
  


Le prêtre lui sourit faussement.

  
  


-Vos parents sont inquiets pour vous. Ils vous sentent perdu.

-Oh ? C’est à cause de l’école de droit ?

  
  


Bianca posa sa main sur celle de son fils.

  
  


-Non, Sonny.

  
  


Elle tourna la tête vers le prêtre.

  
  


-Ils craignent pour votre âme, Dominick, si vous continuez sur le chemin de perdition que vous avez débuté.

  
  


Sonny baissa les yeux.

  
  


-C’est à cause de Rafael ?

-Nous sommes inquiets pour toi, fiston.

  
  


Sonny releva la tête vers son père.

  
  


-Mais je vous l’avais dit. Vous étiez d’accord avec ça… avec le fait que…

-Mais ce n’était que des pensées.

-Vous avez rencontré Rafael, s’exclama Sonny.

-Allez-vous à l’église ?

  
  


Sonny se tourna vers le prêtre, surpris.

  
  


-Bien sur, je vais à la messe tous les dimanches. Parfois davantage.

-A quelle église allez-vous ?

-Saint Gabriel.

-Oh… Ils sont très… libéraux.

  
  


Le mot sonnait comme un reproche dans sa bouche.

  
  


-Il existe des paroisses plus proches des valeurs de notre Eglise Catholique, Dominick. Connaissez-vous Notre Dame du Rosaire ? C'est un peu plus loin de chez vous mais...

-Vous savez où j'habite ? Le coupa Sonny.

  
  


Sa mère lui tapa légèrement sur le bras.

  
  


-Sonny ! Nous lui avons dit voyons.

  
  


Le père Joseph sourit à Bianca.

  
  


-Je pense que cette paroisse répondrait plus à vos besoins. Vos parents m'ont dit que vous aimiez cuisiner ? Notre Dame du Rosaire a un programme pour fournir des repas préparés maison aux aînés de notre paroisse.

* * *

-Hey ! Tu es déjà là ? Demanda Sonny en sortant son plat du four.

-Je suis coincé sans l'évaluation psychiatrique, répondit Rafael en ôtant sa veste.

-Oh, vous ne pouvez pas la faire vous-même docteur Barba ? plaisanta Sonny.

-Ahahah.

  
  


Rafael glissa son bras autour de la taille de Sonny et l'embrassa dans le cou.

  
  


-Lasagnes ?

  
  


Il pouvait déjà se sentir saliver.

  
  


-J'en ai fait plus pour en amener à Catalina.

-Je l'appelle.

  
  


Sonny sonna à la porte de l'appartement 64A et entra. Il fut de suite accueilli par Catalina.

  
  


-_Soleado_ !

  
  


Catalina enlaça Sonny. Rafael observa la scène avec un sourire.

  
  


-Je vous que tu as établi ta préférence.

  
  


-Estupido _[Idiot]_. Viens là.

-Je m'occupe de faire réchauffer les lasagnes, dit Sonny en cédant sa place à Rafael.

  
  


Rafael vit son fiancé se pencher au-dessus du four et il sourit. C'était pratiquement la même scène que lors de leur première rencontre.

* * *

-_Abuelita_ ?

  
  


En poussant la porte, Rafael fut surpris d’entendre une voix d’homme se mêler à celle de Catalina, par dessus le fond sonore de chansons cubaines. Les odeurs de cuisine remplissait le petit appartement.

Rafael déposa les sacs de courses pour ôter son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants. Son regard se posa sur la veste posée au-dessus du fauteuil. Il fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la cuisine.

Catalina était assise, observant un jeune homme penché au-dessus de son four. Rafael observa lui-aussi. La vision était alléchante. Le jean clair épousait avec perfection les jambes sans fin et soulignait les formes. Rafael se rinçait l’œil, tout simplement. Il sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux de Catalina. Elle souriait.

  
  


-Bonjour _niño_. Tu vas bien ?

  
  


Rafael se pencha pour l’embrasser sur la joue. L’inconnu les fixait, Rafael aperçut le badge à sa ceinture. Un flic. Il se redressa.

  
  


-Ce que j’aimerai savoir si ce qu’un policier fait dans ta cuisine. Dans ton tablier.

  
  


Et en effet, l’homme, Dieu qu’il avait les yeux bleus, avait, noué autour de sa taille le tablier à fleurs de son _abuelita._ Il était ridicule.

Il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant des bras musclés. Il essuyait ses doigts fins sur le chiffon sur son épaule avant de s’approcher de Rafael. Il rougissait.

  
  


-Maître Barba, je suis le détective Carisi, mais vous pouvez m’appeler Sonny.

-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, détective Carisi ?

-Votre grand-mère, Catalina…

-Je connais le prénom de mon _abuelita_, merci détective.

  
  


Rafael vit le rougissement s’étendre jusqu’au cou. Le détective avait ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Rafael se surprit à se demander jusqu’au ce rougissement pouvait descendre.

  
  


-Oui… Évidemment… Je…

-Rafi ! Soit gentil avec _Soleado_, d’accord ? C’est un bon garçon ! Dit Catalina en se tournant vers son invité avec un sourire doux.

-Je ne pense pas que le détective apprécie que l’on dise de lui qu’il est un bon garçon.

  
  


Si c’était possible le rougissement s’accentua.

  
  


-Ça… Ça ne me dérange pas, maître, bafouilla le détective.

  
  


Sans la présence de son _abuelita_ à côté de lui, Rafael aurait pu ressentir une chaleur naître au creux de ses reins.

  
  


-Donc, si vous êtes un bon garçon, vous allez me répondre ? S’il vous plaît, rajouta-t-il en sentant son _abuelita_ lui pincer la cuisse.

-Je… Ne… La question ?

  
  


Dieu devait en vouloir énormément à Rafael, ou l’apprécier grandement pour lui offrir une telle vision. Dans d’autres circonstances, à savoir s’ils n’étaient pas au milieu de la cuisine de son _abuelita_, il aurait tenté sa chance avec le détective. Il était vraiment curieux de voir ce qui se cachait sous ces vêtements.

  
  


-Rafi, sé amable _[Sois gentil]_. Soleado est mon invité. Lorsqu'il est venu m'interroger hier, nous avons parlé cuisine. Et voilà.

-Excuse-moi ? Interroger ?

-Non ! J'ai posé des questions.

-Oh, et ce n'est pas la définition d'interroger ? Cingla Rafael.

  
  


Le détective était un plaisir à regarder mais il commençait à lui peser sur les nerfs.

  
  


-Un des voisins de votre abuelita a été retrouvé mort. Homicide. Je faisais juste le tour du voisinage pour savoir si quelqu'un avait entendu quelque chose.

-Homicide ?

-Nous avons déjà arrêté le coupable. Règlement de comptes entre dealers. Ce n'est rien.

  
  


Rafael se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

  
  


-Il faut vraiment que nous te trouvions un autre appartement.

  
  


Catalina secoua la même.

  
  


-C'est ma maison. Et je mourrai ici.

-_Abuelita_.

-Maintenant arrête de discuter et va mettre la table. _Soleado_ a presque fini.

  
  


C'est comme ça que Rafael passa sa soirée à déguster un plat maison préparé par Sonny. Le premier d'une longue liste. Et s'il avait passé sa soirée à essayer de faire rougir le jeune détective, personne n'avait à le savoir.

* * *

Ils étaient réunis au milieu du commissariat pour faire le point sur l'affaire de Tensley et ses accusations contre Adam Brubeck. Rafael les avait rejoint, et après un bref passage auprès de la machine à café, il avait réquisitionné un bureau. Sonny s'était demandé un instant où s'asseoir, il avait promis à Olivia de rester professionnel, il ne pouvait donc pas décemment s'asseoir près du substitut. Si ? Peut être que si. Juste pour montrer à son sergent qu’ils étaient capables de travailler ensemble sans laisser rien paraître de leur relation.

  
  


-Le père de Gregory pense que son fils en est une. Et il y a des vidéos qui renforcent cette accusation. Je dois la mettre en accusation, dit Rafael en avalant encore un autre bretzel.

  
  


Pour quelqu’un comme Rafael, qui mettait un point d’honneur à paraître toujours impeccable, il passait un temps considérable à manger en réunion. Et manger des pretzels dans un commissariat était loin d’être haut de gamme. Sonny savait parfaitement que cela allait être le seul déjeuner de Rafael.

  
  


-Vraiment ? Ce sont des circonstances atténuantes, argumenta Olivia.

  
  


Sonny secoua doucement la tête. Ça, c'était le travail de l'avocat de Tensley, pas celui de Rafael.

  
  


-Et Exley est libre de s'en servir. Pour essayer de passer un marché.

  
  


Et voilà. Sonny se leva.

  
  


-Pendant ce temps, et si j'allais rendre visite à Brubeck ? Voir s'il mouille son pantalon.

  
  


Rafael s'arrêta et se tourna pour observer et écouter Sonny. Des affaires impliquant des mineurs ? De l'âge de sa nièce ? Sonny n'allait pas laisser Brubeck s'en sortir.

  
  


-Tu étais malade le jour où ils ont revu le délai de prescription à l'école de droit.

  
  


Okay... Rollins était légèrement aggressive. Peut-être qu'elle devrait accompagner Amaro à ses cours de gestion de la colère.

  
  


-Elle a 24 ans. Ce qui à New York est un an trop tard pour une accusation de viol sur mineur. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi cette loi existe encore ?

  
  


Rafael se sentit sourire lorsque le regard de Sonny croisa le sien.

  
  


-Tu peux remercier les lobbys de l'Eglise pour cela.

  
  


Ils avaient passé de tellement de soirées à discuter d'un texte de loi, à trouver arguments contre arguments avant de finir par s'embrasser, que pour eux, cela ressemblait à des préliminaires.

  
  


-La loi est la loi, ok ? Elle doit faire son temps, tenta Amaro.

-Et Brubeck non ? s'offusqua Sonny. Écoutez, peu importe ce qu'il a fait à Tensley, je suis prêt à parier ce que vous voulez qu'il continue à le faire à d'autres filles, avança le détective face à son sergent.

  
  


Ce genre de pervers ne s'arrêtait jamais seul. Pas quand il continuait à avoir des victimes potentielles autour de lui. Des gamines qui ne voyaient pas le mal dans ses actions.

  
  


-Super, donc on part à la pêche ?

  
  


Sonny savait très bien que Rafael voyait ça de l’œil de l'avocat. S'ils poussaient trop Brubeck, celui-ci pouvait crier au harcèlement policier et détruire des preuves qui leur serait utiles.

Olivia se décida à trancher, l'idée de Carisi était bonne. Rafael devait le savoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était la façon de Barba de montrer qu'il ne faisait pas de favoritisme.

  
  


-Barba, et si on suivait deux pistes ? Tu poursuis la tienne, et nous la nôtre.

  
  


Rafael partit en secouant la tête. Lui aussi voyait que Tensley était une victime. Mais elle avait aussi eu des relations sexuelles avec un mineur. Aux yeux de la loi, elle était coupable.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda Sonny dès que Rafael passa la porte de son appartement.

-Exley réfléchit à un marché. Il clame les circonstances atténuantes.

-Tu avais raison de l'inculper, dit Sonny en volant un baiser à son fiancé.

-Oh, je sais.

  
  


Rafael partit dans leur chambre se changer et revint.

  
  


-Rollins s'est un peu calmée après mon départ ?

  
  


Sony releva les yeux de son ordinateur.

  
  


-Calmée ?

-Elle a été agressive envers toi.

-Oh ça.

-Oui ça. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

  
  


Sonny haussa les épaules.

  
  


-Elle a perdu le peu de patience qu'elle avait envers moi quand Amaro a repris sa place dans l'équipe.

  
  


Sonny se replongea dans ses recherches.

  
  


-J’ai eu ma mère aujourd’hui, dit Rafael. On doit réserver notre dimanche.

-Pour ta mère ?

-Pire. Pour ma mère et tes parents. Ne fais pas l’innocent, tu dois forcément être au courant.

  
  


Sonny releva la tête avec un sourire.

  
  


-Maman m’a demandé si je pouvais te convaincre d’aller à la messe avec nous.

  
  


Rafael grogna.

  
  


-Encore avec ça ?

  
  


Sonny caressa la nuque de son fiancé.

  
  


-Et oui. Encore. Tu sais que l’Église a une grande importance pour eux.

  
  


Ça, Rafael n’était pas prêt de l’oublier. Lui aussi, en tant que cubain, avait été élevé catholique. Mais la vie lui avait fait perdre la foi. Si ce n'est en Dieu du moins en l'Eglise et en ses institutions Mais pour les Carisi, l'Eglise avait même eu, au début de leur relation, plus d’importance que leur fils. Dieu avait mis en péril la relation qu’il avait avec Sonny.

* * *

Rafael relisait une dernière fois son plaidoyer quand son téléphone sonna. Un message de Sonny.

  
  


_-Je peux passer ? _

  
  


Il avait été à un repas dominical avec ses parents. Repas auquel, bien entendu Rafael n’avait pas été convié. Il avait dit à Sonny qu’il avait du travail. Mais la vérité était qu’il savait pertinemment que les choses étaient plus simples pour Sonny quand il n’était pas présent. Puisque de toute façon, ses parents faisaient comme s’il n’existait pas. Comme si ignorer la situation allait faire disparaître le fait que leur fils était en couple avec un autre homme.

  
  


_-Je sais qu’il est tard. Mais j’ai envie de te voir._

  
  


Rafael soupira. Il avait menti à Sonny. Son plaidoyer était prêt depuis plusieurs jours. Mais il savait qu’il était tout bonnement banni de Staten Island. Et il savait aussi que Sonny l’ignorait. Ou avait choisi de l’ignorer.

Peut être était-ce trop.

Toute cette situation était trop semblable à celle avec Sonny. Rafael en avait marre de sortir avec des hommes dans le déni. Peut être que toute cette histoire était le signe que Sonny et lui n’étaient peut être pas fait pour être ensemble.

Il hésita avant de répondre.

  
  


_-Préviens quand tu seras devant, je t’ouvrirai._

  
  


Il se servit un nouveau verre de scotch en attendant l’arrivée de Sonny.

Peut être venait-il rompre. Ou peut-être Rafael devait-il le faire. Sa mère lui avait promis que tout aller s'arranger. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Rafael ne croyait plus sa mère quand elle prononçait ces mots. Le substitut reporta les yeux sur son calepin. Une nouvelle lecture lui occuperait l’esprit.

Il apportait une nouvelle modification quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne releva pas la tête quand il l'entendit se fermer et Sonny s'approcher de lui.

  
  


-Hey.

-Hey.

  
  


C’était gênant. Ils étaient mal à l’aise. L’un comme l’autre.

  
  


-Rafa, je ...

-Sonny...

  
  


Ils avaient pris la parole en même temps.

  
  


-Vas-y.

-Non, je t’en prie. Tu es mon invité.

  
  


Sonny baissa les yeux.

  
  


-Est-ce que tu crois que Dieu nous déteste ?

  
  


Magnifique. Les Carisi avaient probablement dû traîner leur fils à leur église ultra conservatrice.

  
  


-Je ne peux pas parler pour Dieu, Sonny. Mais je sais qu’on va nous détester pour ce que nous sommes. Pour qui nous aimons. Pour d’où nous venons.

  
  


Rafael haussa les épaules.

  
  


-J’ai appris à ne plus me fier aux regards des autres.

-Mais Dieu Rafa...

  
  


Rafael secoua la tête.

  
  


-Sonny. Dieu te connaît. En quoi as tu changé ? Il t’aimait. Il continuera à t’aimer.

-Ce n’est pas le cas de mes parents. Ils m’ont présenté quelqu’un. Une femme.

  
  


Rafael se leva et alla se resservir un scotch.

  
  


-Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il sans regarder Sonny.

-C’est tout ?

-Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

  
  


Sonny soupira.

  
  


-Rien... c’est...

-Écoute Sonny... je... je ne peux pas revivre ça, okay ?

-Ça ?

-Toute cette indécision de ta part. Le fait que tu ne me laisses plus te toucher. J’ai donné. Et je ne veux pas recommencer. Parce que je sais qui je suis. Mais tu finis par me faire douter.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu devrais faire ce que tes parents veulent. Tu le feras de toute façon.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-Non... Non... Rafa...

-Ecoute, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Et tu seras enfin heureux.

-Mais je suis heureux ! Je suis heureux avec toi !

-Tu ne peux pas vivre ainsi morcelé, Sonny. Tu ne peux pas avoir une relation avec moi dans un monde et être le fils parfait dans un autre.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

  
  


Rafael soupira.

  
  


-Parce que je ne le veux pas.

-Rafi, est-ce qu’on peut ne pas parler de ça ? On pourrait, je ne sais pas…

-Quoi baiser ?

  
  


Sonny recula, étonné.

  
  


-Quoi ? Non !

-Bien sur que non. Ce serait sans doute trop homosexuel pour toi.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, Rafael ?

-Cela fait des jours que l’on ne s’est pas touché ! Que tu détournes la tête quand je veux t’embrasser ! Donc quoi, ton prêtre a changé d’avis ? Il est ok avec les gay tant qu’ils s’abstiennent, c’est ça ?

-Excuse moi d’avoir un travail fatiguant ! Excuse moi d’avoir du mal à te faire l’amour quand j’ai vu des cadavres toute la journée ! Excuse moi d’être un peu fatigué quand je révise pour mes partiels !

-Oh, mais tu as du temps pour tes parents et leur service d’entremetteur.

-Non ! Je n’ai jamais voulu ! Je leur ai dit qu’on était ensemble.

-Et ça fait combien de fois que tu leur dis ? Hein ? Tu veux leur répéter encore combien de fois ?

-Autant de fois qu’il le faudra. Ils finiront par comprendre.

-C’est toi qui ne comprend pas. Ils appliquent la politique de l’autruche ! Ils pensent que s’ils m’ignorent suffisamment longtemps, je vais disparaître de ta vie. Et tu pourras être de nouveau normal dans les bras d’une gentille fille.

-Rafael. Je ne veux pas d’une gentille fille.

-Mais tu ne veux pas de moi.

-Bien sur que si. Je suis ici.

-Oui. Maintenant.

-Tu voulais quoi ? Que je dises à mes parents que je ne viendrais pas parce que tu ne venais pas ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout faire ensemble et tu m’ avais dit que tu avais du travail, Rafi.

-Et tu m’as cru ? La vérité, c’est que je n’ai pas voulu y aller. Parce que je ne vais pas là où personne ne veut de moi.

-Oh arrête ! Tu le fais tout le temps !

  
  


Sonny s'était mis à faire les cents pas dans le salon.

  
  


-Excuse-moi ?

-Tu n'acceptes pas que quelqu'un se mette en travers de ta route ! Personne ne peut t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as décidé.

  
  


Sonny se figea.

  
  


-Est-ce que...

  
  


Il tourna la tête vers Rafael, le fixant.

  
  


-Est-ce que tu as décidé que je n'en valais pas la peine ?

  
  


Rafael porta son verre à ses lèvres.

  
  


-Tu es un adulte. J'ai décidé de ne pas agir à ta place.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-Je ne peux arrêter de voir mes parents, Rafael.

-Alors tu as fait ton choix.

-Non ! Non je n'ai pas fait mon choix. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre eux et toi.

-Et pourtant, eux te le demandent.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je les confronte ? J'ai essayé, Rafi.

-Pas assez, si tu veux mon avis.

-Mes parents sont catholiques...

-Oh, s'il te plaît, le coupa Rafael. Ils sont surtout homophobes.

-Je ne suis pas gay, martela Sonny.

  
  


Cela donnait à Rafael l'impression que le détective se raccrochait aux branches pour éviter la chute.

  
  


-Tu n'es pas gay. Mais tes parents n'ont eu aucun mal avec tes petites amies. C'est avec tes petits amis qu'ils ont du mal. Avec moi. Avec le fait que je suis un homme. Tu ne peux pas le nier.

-Rafael… est-ce qu’on ne pas parlait de ça aujourd’hui ? J’ai… je suis fatigué et…

-Peut-être que tu n’aurais pas dû venir ici alors. Rentre chez toi, Sonny.

  
  


Sonny le fixait.

  
  


-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu romps avec moi ?

  
  


Rafael soupira.

  
  


-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Écoute, je suis fatigué. Et toi aussi. Rentre chez toi. Je dois être de bonne heure au tribunal demain.

-Oh... Est-ce que...

-Tu sais où est la porte, je ne te retiens pas davantage, dit Rafael en se dirigeant vers sa chambre à coucher.

* * *

-Alors, quelle est ton opinion sur Brubeck ? Demanda Rafael en rejoignant Sonny dans leur lit.

-Oh. Sur les papiers, ce type a tout du prédateur. Tu aurais dû voir sa fête. Des mineures en maillot de bain et des hommes d'âge mûrs en costard qui se rinçaient l’œil. Si tu veux mon opinion, Brubeck est loin d'être le seul en cause.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

-Qui Brubeck ? Non.

  
  


Rafael fronça les sourcils.

  
  


-C'était ton idée, pointa-t-il.

-On est une équipe Rafael.

-Qui l'interrogeait ?

-Rollins et Amaro.

-Et tu faisais quoi ?

-Je vérifiais les identités.

  
  


Rafael secoua la tête.

  
  


-Tu es un détective, Sonny.

-Le travail devait être fait de toute façon, argumenta le détective. Et on n'allait pas l'interroger à trois et laisser deux agents s'occuper de tous les invités.

-Tu es trop bon.

  
  


Sonny sourit et se pencha vers Rafael.

  
  


-Je peux être bon autrement.

  
  


Il chevaucha les cuisses de Rafael et se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres. Leur baisers commencèrent à s'échauffer quand le téléphone de Sonny sonna.

  
  


-Oh.

  
  


Il tendit la main pour l'attraper. Il vérifia l'appelant et Rafael eut la mauvaise surprise de le voir s'éloigner avant de quitter la chambre pour répondre. Il soupira et s’appuya contre les oreillers. Il attrapa son téléphone, vérifiant ses mails quand il reçut une notification de message. Sa mère.

  
  


_-N’oublie pas dimanche. Je m’occupe de récupérer Bianca et Dom._

  
  


Qui aurait pu croire que Lucia Barba s’entendrait aussi bien avec les parents Carisi. Leur première rencontre avait été pour le moins houleuse.

* * *

Lucia s’arrêta devant la maison blanche. Évidemment. Sonny avait grandi ici. Dans ce cliché de maison de banlieue de Staten Island.

Elle s’était décidée à intervenir car son fils était trop têtu pour faire quoique ce soit. Il voulait laisser Sonny décider. Mais il avait oublié que ce n’était pas à Sonny de décider. C’était aux parents Carisi. C’était eux qui mettaient en danger la relation de leur fils avec son Rafi.

Certes, elle avait eu un peu de mal au début avec ce détective trop blanc. Mais elle avait vu l’homme bon en Sonny. Elle avait vu l’homme qui faisait sourire son fils. La présence seule de Sonny suffisait à diminuer visiblement le stress de Rafael.

Alors elle n’avait pas le choix. Rafael était peut être prêt à laisser Sonny partir. Mais c’était hors de question qu’elle accepte. Pas sans se battre. Et elle avait un avantage conséquent.

Elle était une mère.

Lucia redressa la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Elle sonna. Et attendit.

La porte s’ouvrît sur un homme. Clairement le père de Sonny. Son garçon aussi ressemblait à son père. Physiquement en tout. Pas dans le comportement. Rafael avait peut être mauvais caractère mais il n’était pas violent.

  
  


-Je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'homme.

-Monsieur Carisi ?

-Oui. Et vous êtes ?

-Je suis Lucia Barba. Je suis la mère de Rafael.

-Rafael ? L’ami de Sonny ?

  
  


Lucia acquiesça.

  
  


-Je suis venue vous parler de votre fils.

-Est-ce que Sonny va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Lui demanda une femme en s'approchant de l'entrée.

  
  


La mère de Sonny.

  
  


-Non. Il ne lui est rien arrivé. Sauf que… Je ne peux pas dire que votre fils aille bien.

  
  


Lucia se retrouva ainsi assise dans le salon de la famille Carisi.

  
  


-Qu’est ce que vous faites ici, madame…

-Barba. Je suis là parce que je sais ce que vous avez vécu. Je le sais parce que moi aussi mon garçon m’a dit qu’il préférait les hommes. Sauf que le mien m’a clairement fait comprendre que si je ne l’acceptais pas tel qu’il était je n’aurai plus de place dans sa vie.

-Vous devez comprendre que nous sommes catholiques… Sonny est catholique.

-Je sais. Sonny va prier. Mais son Dieu est un dieu d’amour.

-La Bible dit que...

-Parce que vous faites tout ce que la Bible vous dit ? la coupa Lucia. Vous portez des vêtements faits de tissus différents, non ? Vous mangez des fruits de mer ? Parce que tout ça est interdit par la Bible.

  
  


Lucia observa le couple devant elle, satisfaite du silence qu’elle avait créé. Elle était là pour les mettre dos au mur. Pas pour écouter leurs excuses pitoyables.

  
  


-Ce sont nos enfants. On veut le meilleur pour eux. Mais on doit accepter qu’ils vivent leur vie. Qu’ils suivent leur route. Et pour le moment, Sonny a décidé de faire route avec Rafael. À vous de voir si vous voulez toujours faire partie de ce chemin. Je sais que vous aimez votre fils. J’ai tout de suite vu qu’il avait grandi entouré d’amour. Vous le savez tout comme moi, Madame Carisi, parfois en tant que mère, nous devons faire des choses pour protéger nos enfants.

  
  


Lucia regarda Dominick du coin de l’œil.

  
  


-Je sais que Sony n’a pas eu la même enfance que Rafael. Je sais que vous n’avez jamais levé la main sur lui, il n’a pas peur de vous. Comme mon Rafael avait peur de son père. Sonny a peur de vous décevoir.

-Et votre époux ? Comment l’a-t-il pris ? demanda Dominick.

-Mon époux n’était pas un homme bien et lorsque Rafael lui a dit.. Juan lui a cassé trois côtes.

  
  


Les Carisi la regardait avec horreur.

  
  


-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Bianca.

-Parce que votre fils n’est pas heureux. Et que cela me brise le cœur. Parce qu’il a rendu mon garçon heureux. Et que j’aime votre fils.

-Et vous nous proposez quoi alors ?

-Apprenez à connaître cette partie de vie de votre fils. Apprenez à connaître mon Rafi. Je sais qu’il peut paraître froid et sarcastique et soyons honnête, parfois c’est un vrai salopard.

  
  


Lucia sourit en voyant le regard que s'échangeait les deux époux.

  
  


-Mais il aime votre fils. Il l’aime tellement qu’il est prêt à le laisser partir pour vous. Sonny est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis des années. Et il est prêt à y renoncer à cause de votre égoïsme. Vous avez vu votre fils. Le trouvez-vous heureux ?

  
  


Dominick observa sa femme avant de répondre.

  
  


-Non.

-Dom !

-Il n’est pas heureux Bianca. Tu l’as vu comme moi. Tu as vu comment il était quand il nous a présenté Rafael.

-Écoutez, votre fils vous aime. C’est évident. Mais vous devez accepter que parfois, vous n’avez plus de prise sur la vie de vos enfants. Ça ne fait pas de vous une mauvaise mère. Au contraire. Écoutez votre fils. Laissez-le s’exprimer. Et vous verrez qu'il n'agit pas sur un coup de tête. Nos garçons sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau de Rafael et le substitut se surprit à penser que les détectives devaient vraiment trouver une autre salle de réunion que son bureau. Tout en signant les documents que Carmen lui tendait, il les écoutait, rebondissant pour demander des preuves. Qui, bien sûr, n'existaient pas.

  
  


-On continue de creuser, on va trouver quelque chose. J'ai passé quelques coups de fils.

-Moi aussi, l'interrompit Rollins avant d'enchaîner avec ses découvertes.

  
  


Rafael observa la détective. Olivia devait vraiment reprendre son équipe en main et leur dire d'arrêter de jouer solo. Cela n'apportait rien à l'enquête. Quant à Sonny, il devait s'imposer.

En s'approchant de la table pour regarder les photographies des jeunes actrices détruites par Brubeck, Rafael remarqua que Sonny était nerveux. Ses doigts battaient sur le dossier qu'il tenait dans la main, il touchait son alliance mais refusait de regarder Rafael.

  
  


-Question suivante : est-ce que l'un d'eux a déposé plainte ?

  
  


Le substitut dévisagea les détectives un par un. Puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, regagna son bureau.

-En réalité, il a presque été inculpé à L.A.

Mais, comme profitant du silence, Sonny prit la parole. Les surprenant tous.

  
  


-J'ai une ex dans la police de L.A.

  
  


Ah, pensa Rafael. Le fameux coup de téléphone de hier soir.

  
  


-Elle m'a dit qu'une actrice appelée Amber Forbes s'est noyée à une soirée piscine de Brubeck à Beverly Hills, il y a neuf ans.

-Noyée ? Quel âge avait-elle ?

-Elle avait quinze ans. Le médecin légiste a conclu à un accident. Mais elle avait de l'alcool et des traces d'ecstasy dans le sang. Brubeck et Dennis ont été entendu par la police. Aussi, sur la liste des témoins...

  
  


Rafael esquissa un petit sourire tandis que Sonny marquait un silence pour maintenir le suspense. Le détective se pencha vers la table et désigna une des photographies.

  
  


-Brody Clark.

-Okay. Parlez à Brody. Découvrez ce qu'il sait.

  
  


Et tout en donnant ses ordres, Olivia croisa le regard de Rafael. Il semblait que son détective savait ce qu'il faisait au final.

* * *

Sonny sursauta en sentant une main sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir le père de la paroisse Saint Gabriel assis à côté de lui.

  
  


-Vous avez l’air perdu.

  
  


Sonny détourna le regard, ses doigts glissant sur les perles du chapelet dans ses mains.

  
  


-Je me sens perdu, mon père.

  
  


Le père John Knapp observa le jeune détective, attendant en silence.

  
  


-Vous savez pourquoi je viens prier à Saint Gabriel ?

-Je pourrais supposer que c’est parce que nous sommes une des seules églises catholiques du Bronx qui accueillons les membres de la communauté LGBT.

  
  


Sonny tourna brusquement la tête vers l’autre homme. Le père John lui sourit tranquillement.

  
  


-J’ai reconnu vos doutes. Vous n’êtes pas le seul, Sonny. Voulez-vous que nous prions ensemble ?

-On m’a conseillé Notre Dame du Rosaire.

  
  


L’homme d’église secoua la tête.

  
  


-Notre Dame du Rosaire n’est pas connu pour son inclusivité. Ni son ouverture d’esprit. Vous ne ferez pas la paix avec vous-même en allant dans ce genre de paroisse.

-Ne devriez-vous pas m’encourager à rejeter ce côté de moi ?

-Pourquoi ?

  
  


Sonny resta un instant silencieux, surpris de la question.

  
  


-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un pêcheur.

-Nous le sommes tous.

-Je commets un péché. En pensée et en acte. Tous les jours. Et je ne… Je ne peux pas… Malgré tout… Je ne veux pas rompre avec Rafael.

-Rafael. C’est le nom de votre compagnon ?

  
  


Sonny acquiesça. Il lui sembla étrange de mentionner sa relation dans une église.

  
  


-Vous n’êtes à l’aise ? De parler de lui ici ?

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-Toute ma vie, on m’a répété que je ne devais pas décevoir Dieu, l’Église et mes parents.

-Vous avez l’impression de les décevoir en étant avec Rafael.

-C’est un homme, souffla Sonny.

-Vous l’aimez ?

  
  


Sonny ferma les yeux.

  
  


-Mes parents ne m’ont même pas poser la question.

-Donc votre doute, il provient de vos parents ?

-Je leur ai dit que j'étais bisexuel. Quand j'avais seize ans. Ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit. Et ils ont rencontré Rafael et...

-C'était leur premier de vos petits amis que vous leur présentiez ?

  
  


Sonny acquiesça.

  
  


-Je vois. Et vous vous êtes alors rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi acceptants que vous l’espériez.

-Ils le jugent sans chercher à le connaître... Et... Et tout cela pèse sur notre relation. Rafael... Je crois qu'il veut rompre avec moi.

-Et que voulez-vous ?

  
  


Sonny observa le prêtre.

  
  


-Est-ce que ça compte ?

  
  


Le père John acquiesça.

  
  


-Bien sûr.

-Alors je veux mes parents. Et je veux Rafael. Je veux être moi.

-C’est une bataille, Sonny. Etes-vous prêt à la mener ?

* * *

-Tensley a fait une tentative de suicide.

  
  


Rafael poussa un soupir, Sonny le rejoignit sur le sofa et s'appuya contre l'épaule de Rafael.

  
  


-L'adolescence est une période déjà suffisamment difficile... Est-ce que tu penses qu'on a été un déclencheur ?

  
  


Rafael posa son stylo et referma ses bras autour de son fiancé.

  
  


-Non. Brubeck est le coupable, dit-il contre sa tempe.

-On l'a poussé pour avoir des réponses.

-Pour mettre fin aux activités de Brubeck.

-Donc la fin justifie les moyens ?

  
  


Rafael l'observa.

  
  


-Parfois oui. Tout dépend de la fin. Et des moyens.

  
  


Sonny secoua la tête.

  
  


-J'ai été prié pour elle.

-C'est gentil de ta part.

-J’avais besoin de pardon.

-Tu n’as rien fait de mal, cariño.

-Mais je me sens mal.

* * *

Sonny releva brusquement la tête de son livre de droit en entendant la sonnette de l’appartement. Il se précipita vers la porte.

C’était peut-être Rafael.

Mais ce n’est pas son petit ami qu’il vit en ouvrant la porte.

-Papa ?

Si son père débarquait à New York sans prévenir c’est que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser au pire.

-Tout va bien ? C’est maman ?

Dominick senior secoua la tête.

-Non. Non. Ta mère va bien. Nous allons bien. C’est juste que… Je te dois des excuses, Sonny.

-Des excuses ?

Le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir chez Sonny, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre la situation.

-Tu m’invites à entrer ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr.

Il se décala, permettant à son père d’entrer dans son petit appartement.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Dominick secoua la tête. Il s’assit sur le canapé, soupirant. Sur la table basse était ouverte un livre de droit, l’ordinateur de son fils et un tas de note manuscrite. Son garçon était un travailleur. Il releva la tête et l’observa s’asseoir en face de lui. Son fils était toujours le même.

-Le dernier sermon du père Joseph m’a donné à réfléchir.

Il put voir son fils se tendre, craignant la conversation. Voici quel type de père il était devenu.

-Papa.

-Laisse moi finir, s’il te plaît. Il nous a rappelé que notre Eglise aimait les pécheurs, mais que nous ne tolérions pas le péché.

Sonny baissa la tête, fuyant son regard.

-Declan Szanovick était deux rangs devant moi. Il trompe sa femme avec sa secrétaire. Elle a vingt ans de moins que lui. Et je ne… Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es plus un pécheur que cet homme…

Sonny releva les yeux vers son père.

-Mais surtout… cette femme m'a fait comprendre que tu es et tu resteras mon fils. Que tu restes honnête envers qui tu es. Et que cela te demande du courage. Tu as décidé de suivre ton cœur, Sonny. Et c'est comme ça que nous t'avons élevé. Et je suis plus que fier de toi, mon garçon.

Sonny le fixait, ne semblant pas croire ce qu’il entendait.

-Quelle… Quelle femme ?

-Lucia Barba. La mère de.. Rafael. Une sacrée femme !

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Elle a débarqué à la maison.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais cette famille ! Dit Sonny secouant la tête.

-Elle est… très protectrice.

Sonny acquiesça doucement.

-C’est une façon de le dire. Écoute papa, elle et Rafael… Ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile.

-Je l'ai compris… Elle… Elle nous a parlé de son époux. Ce n'était pas un bon homme. Et je.. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis ce genre d'homme. Ce genre de père.

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! S’exclama Sonny.

-Et pourtant, je me sens honteux de la façon dont j'ai réagi… Dont j'ai laissé les choses…

Dominick prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu sais Sonny, lorsque tu es un père, personne n'est assez bon pour tes enfants… Et dieu sait que tes sœurs ne m'ont pas rendu la tâche aisée !

Sonny sourit.

-Mais bon… Rafael n'a pas fait de prison. Donc déjà, rien que pour ça, il gagne des points.

-Rafael est quelqu'un de bien, papa. Je suis certain que tu l'apprécierais.

-Sa mère l'a décrit comme… froid, sarcastique et parfois un vrai salopard.

Sonny eut un sourire. Cela ne l’étonnait pas de la part de Lucia Barba.

-Il est protecteur envers les personnes qu'il aime. Sa mère. Sa grand-mère.

-Toi ?

-Moi.

Mais le sourire de Sonny se fana. Il venait de se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Rafael.

-Mais plus pour longtemps.

Dominick fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rafi… toute cette situation… nous… je crois que notre relation…

-Non ! A cause de nous ?

Sonny acquiesça doucement.

-Non, Sonny. Nous sommes un couple de vieux cons. Dis le à Rafael. J’ai vu comment il se comportait avec toi. Il t’aime. Cela se voit. Et tu l’aimes.

-Je sais… Mais… il s’est rendu compte que…. Ce n’était pas assez.

-Sonny. Tu es parfait tel que tu es. Je veux que tu saches que tu es assez. Je ne te juge pas, je suis en admiration pour qui tu es devenu. Et si, même pour une seconde, je t’ai donné l´impression du contraire, je m’en excuse. J’ai réalisé que j’aurai du te le dire davantage. Agir davantage en ce sens. Mais tu dois savoir que je t’aimerai toujours et que je t’épaulerai quelque soit tes choix.

Sonny fixa son père.

-Et maman ? Ne put-il s’empêcher de demander.

Son absence devait signifier quelque chose.

-Elle avait son club de lecture. Mais je n’ai pas pu attendre. Je sais qu’elle t’aime. Elle changera d’avis sur Rafael dès que Gina lui présentera sa nouvelle conquête.

Sonny sourit doucement.

-Rafael… Je m’imaginais un futur avec lui… Tout ce que tu m’as toujours dit sur maman et toi. Sur comment, le jour de votre rencontre tu as su que tu passerai le restant de tes jours avec elle…

Sonny baissa les yeux. Il avait l’impression d’avoir louper sa chance avec Rafael. D’avoir louper sa chance avec le bonheur.

Dominick posa une main sur le bras de son fils.

-Je peux aller le voir. Lui dire tout ce que je viens de te dire. Que toute cette situation est uniquement à cause de nous et de nos œillères. Que nous avions été aveuglé par des préjugés face à ton bonheur…

Sonny sourit à son père.

-Rafael a conscience de tout cela, papa. Il le savait. Il m’a dit… Il m’a dit que ce n’était pas une bonne idée de vous présenter. Mais c’était inconcevable pour moi que vous ne vous rencontriez pas.

-Laisse moi aller le voir, .

-Non. Ça, c’est une bataille que je dois mener seul.

* * *

-Brody Clark a couvert un meurtre parce qu'il avait peur que son homosexualité se sache. Tensley a tenté de se suicider et il a gardé le silence, dit Olivia en se dirigeant vers les bureaux de A.O.C. Productions.

  
  


Rafael se tourna vers elle.

  
  


-L'homophobie reste très présente dans de nombreux milieux. Et le divertissement en fait parti.

-Et NYPD.

-Je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus.

-Comment... Comment s'intègre Carisi, demanda-t-elle.

  
  


Rafael l'observa avant de secouer la tête.

-Professionnalisme, Liv, tu te souviens ? De plus, tu n'as qu'à regarder les interactions de ton équipe.

  
  


Olivia soupira. Elle savait à quoi Barba faisait référence, son équipe n’avait pas été des plus accueillante envers leur nouveau détective.

  
  


-Il est doué. Ses informations sur Amber Forbes nous ont permi d'avancer rapidement.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne lui avais pas trouvé ce poste. Je n'ai pas forcé pour qu'il l'obtienne non plus.

Olivia acquiesça.

-Ce Dennis, tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle, se reconcentrant sur l'affaire.

-Tu veux dire en tant qu'avocat gay ? Nous n'organisons pas de soirées. Ou si c’est le cas, je n'y suis pas convié.

  
  


Olivia s'inserra sur la voie à gauche tout en demandant.

  
  


-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas un secret.

  
  


Rafael l’observa.

  
  


-Oh ? Et ça devrait l’être ?

-Rafael…

  
  


Il sourit.

  
  


-Je te fais marcher.

  
  


Le substitut soupira.

  
  


-Le tribunal est une vraie passoire, tu le sais tout comme moi. Rien n'y reste caché très longtemps. Et que ce soit Manhattan ou Brooklyn, c'est la même histoire.

Olivia dévisagea son ami.

-C'était volontaire ?

-Absolument pas. Je n'aime pas que ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle se mélangent. Je ne vois pas en quoi mes préférences sexuelles pourraient impacter mon travail. Surtout lorsqu’elles ne sont pas illégales. Mais un avocat de la défense a cru pouvoir utiliser cette information pour gagner son affaire.

-Et ?

-Oh, je l'ai écrasé. Son client a pris le maximum. Et cette information s'est propagée comme une trainée de poudre. Nier aurait été ridicule. De plus, je n’ai jamais nié qui j’étais.

-Tu es chanceux, Rafa. Tous n’ont pas ce luxe.

-Oh, je le sais.

* * *

Rafael stoppa net en voyant Sonny assis devant son bureau.

  
  


-Nous avions rendez-vous, détective Carisi ?

-Non.

  
  


Sonny se leva.

  
  


-On peut parler ?

-J’ai…

-Je sais que tu n’as pas de rendez-vous cet après-midi.

-Et tu sais ça comment ?

-J’ai demandé à ton assistante.

-Elle n'avait pas à te donner mon emploi du temps, cingla Rafael en passant devant le détective pour ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

  
  


Sonny le suivit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

  
  


-On doit parler, Rafael.

-Et ça doit se faire dans mon bureau ?

-Oui. Pour que tu ne partes pas. Pour qu’on parle.

-Tu n’es pas censé travailler ?

-Je suis en repos. Rafael.

  
  


Le substitut observa la pile de dossiers sur son bureau puis regarda Sonny. Il soupira. On y était. Il ôta sa veste, desserra sa cravate et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il fit signe à Sonny.

  
  


-Assieds-toi. Faisons ça vite.

  
  


Sonny resta débout, face à Rafael.

  
  


-Je ne veux pas rompre.

  
  


Rafael soupira.

  
  


-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Sonny. Tu dois bien te rendre compte que la situation ne peut pas perdurer.

-C’est pour ça que je suis ici. Je sais que l’on va se perdre si on ne fait rien. Et je ne veux pas te perdre, Rafael.

  
  


Le substitut l’observa.

  
  


-Je ne peux pas continuer comme cela Sonny. C’est… Je suis fatigué.

  
  


Sonny s’approcha et s’assit à côté de lui.

  
  


-Je sais. Je suis fatigué aussi. Devoir… J’ai l’impression de devoir me battre pour être qui je suis. Et je ne peux pas me battre contre mes parents. Je ne pense pas en avoir la force.

-C’est ta vie, Sonny. Tu ne peux pas laisser quiconque te dicter qui tu es.

-Je sais… Et j’ai décidé de ne pas me laisser faire. C’est pour ça que je suis ici.

  
  


Il fixa Rafael.

  
  


-Je ne veux pas renoncer à notre relation. A toi. A nous…

  
  


Rafael resta silencieux.

  
  


-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas ne rien dire maintenant ! D’habitude, on ne peut pas te faire taire.

-Et que veux-tu que je dise, Sonny ? J’ai conscience que je ne suis pas celui qui prendra la décision.

-Veux-tu rompre ?

  
  


Rafael secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Sonny continua.

  
  


-Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux une vie avec toi, Rafael.

-Tes parents...

-J’ai vu mon père. Et ma mère m’a appelé. Elle en veut à mon père de ne pas l’avoir attendu.

  
  


Rafael détourna le regard. Sonny posa sa main sur son genou.

  
  


-Il s’avère qu’ils ont eu de la visite. Une mère cubaine très protectrice.

-Oh c’est pas vrai…

  
  


Sonny sourit.

  
  


-Elle était protectrice envers moi aussi. Il y a une phrase qui a marqué ma mère… « si vous ne voulez plus de votre fils, je serai plus qu’heureuse d’en avoir un second »

  
  


Rafael se prit la tête entre ses mains.

  
  


-C’est pas possible…

-Elle leur a parlé. J’ignore ce que Lucia a pu leur dire mais… mes parents se sont excusés, Rafa…Et ils veulent… ils veulent s’excuser de leur comportement envers toi.

  
  


Rafael releva la tête pour regarder Sonny.

  
  


-J’ignore ce qu’ils ont pu te dire, Sonny. Mais ils ont été clair la première fois. Pourquoi je voudrais revivre ça de nouveau ?

-Parce que tu m’aimes.

  
  


Rafael ne le contredit pas. Sonny avait raison. Il l’aimait toujours. Il l’aimait encore.

  
  


-Okay. Mettons. Un nouveau dîner, et ? Il se passe quoi ensuite ? Ils deviennent subitement tolérants ?

-Ils apprennent à te connaître. Ils voient que tous les préjugés qu’ils peuvent avoir ne sont que des vues de l’esprit. Ils nous voient heureux ensemble.

  
  


Rafael tourna la tête vers Sonny, le dévisageant.

  
  


-Parce que nous le sommes ? Heureux ensemble ?

-Je t'aime Rafael. Je veux être avec toi. Être heureux avec toi. Ce que nous avons... Je veux m'engager avec toi. Et ceci... Ceci nous rendra plus fort. Toi et moi, nous savons que c'est pour le long terme.

* * *

Sonny jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable.

Minuit.

Il soupira et se décida à rejoindre leur lit. Lit où il allait surement dormir seul cette nuit. Rafael lui avait envoyé un message pour le prévenir qu’il allait travailler tard.

Ils avaient passé des heures à visionner les vidéos où des adolescentes ou des pré-adolescentes se pliaient aux volontés perverses de Brubeck. Il ne comprendrait jamais ces hommes. Et ils n'avaient rien trouvé pour inculper Brubeck sur ces vidéos.

Mais Rafael avait trouvé. Ce qu'il avait trouvé restait encore un mystère pour Sonny. Mais Olivia avait eu l'air de comprendre Rafael puisqu'elle avait envoyé Amaro et Rollins à Winnipeg interroger Maude Peterson, la fille de la vidéo.

Sonny sursauta en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Il alluma la lampe.

-Merde. Désolé. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

-C'est rien, dit Sonny en baillant. Quelle heure il est ?

-2h57.

Sonny grogna en se laissant retomber sur l’oreiller.

-Tu rentres tard. Tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais ?

-Oh que oui, dit Rafael en se faufilant dans le lit, à moitié sur Sonny.

-Mmmfff t’es lourd.

La bouche de Rafael se glissa sur la peau de Sonny.

-Mmmm.

-Rafi…

Sonny eut un nouveau bâillement.

-T’as besoin de dormir. Et moi aussi.

  
  


Il glissa un bras autour de Rafael et le fit s’allonger sur le lit.

  
  


-Dors.

  
  


Rafael embrassa sa joue.

  
  


-Je vais d’abord me doucher et je te rejoints.

-Mmmm.

  
  


Rafael sourit avant de quitter leur lit.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Rafael observa Sonny. Il s’etait rendormi. Il avait l’air en paix. Son corps était totalement relaxé, à moitié couvert par le drap. Rafael sourit. Il se sentait chanceux. Il se sentait heureux.

* * *

Rafael avait la désagréable sensation de revivre un déjà-vu. Mais la pire version du déjà-vu.

Un para légal avait renversé son café sur sa chemise et sa cravate, manquant de peu les dossiers des affaires en cours. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de rentrer chez lui pour se changer, et pour éviter de passer la journée avec des vêtements souillés, avait dû faire avec les vêtements qu’il avait emmené pour le dîner au restaurant avec les Carisi. Autant dire que le costume qu’il avait choisi le matin même, la nuit précédente et passer les derniers jours à sélectionner était maintenant froissé. Et pour couronner le tout, il était en retard. Tout ça à cause d’un témoin qui avait décidé de faire une hypoglycémie en plein interrogatoire.

Pour résumer, ses vêtements avaient été portés toute la journée et il était en retard. Au temps pour sa seconde chance avec les parents de Sonny.

Lorsqu’il entra dans le restaurant, Rafael repéra de suite la table où les Carisi et Sonny l’attendaient. Il prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers eux.

  
  


-Navré du retard, le travail.

  
  


Il se pencha vers Sonny pour lui voler un baiser. Durant tout le trajet, il s'était demandé comme se comporter avec son petit ami. Ils semblaient plus en phase de réconciliation qu'autre chose et puis, cela lui permettrait de chauger la réaction des parents de Sonny. Et, pour être honnête, leurs baisers lui avaient manqué.

Rafael se tourna vers les parents de Sonny.

  
  


-Madame Carisi. Monsieur Carisi.

  
  


Ils s’étaient levés à son arrivée et serrèrent la main tendue. Ils ne firent aucune réfléxion.

  
  


-Vous avez déjà commandé ? demanda Rafael en s’asseyant.

-Nous t’attendions, dit Sonny en cherchant sa main sur la table.

  
  


Rafael lui lança un petit sourire et fit signe au serveur.

  
  


-Un scotch, s'il vous plaît.

  
  


Les Carisi passèrent leur commande puis un silence gêné se saisit de la table au départ du serveur.

  
  


-Comment... Comment était votre journée, Rafael ?

  
  


Rafael observa Bianca Carisi. Vraiment. C’était avec cette question qu’elle voulait lancer leur conversation.

  
  


-Longue. Et pleine d’imprévus. Comme d’habitude. D’où mon retard. Pour lequel je vous présente de nouveau mes excuses.

-Oh, vous savez j’en ai l’habitude avec mon Sonny. Ou ses sœurs. Gina a toujours été en retard. Même lors de sa naissance. Les médecins ont dû la déclencher tellement mademoiselle prenait son temps. On aurait se douter qu’elle ne serait jamais à l’heure à un rendez-vous.

  
  


Alors comme ça, Sonny tenait de sa mère. Lui aussi avait l’habitude de parler sans fin quand il était stressé.

Rafael esquissa un petit sourire en voyant le père et le fils échanger un regard et Dominick poser une main sur le bras de son épouse. Le subtitut tourna la tête vers Sonny en sentant sa main sur sa cuisse. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Cette intimité lui avait manqué.

  
  


-Je ne connaissais pas ce restaurant.

  
  


Rafael se tourna vers Dominick.

  
  


-C’est un des restaurants préférés de Sonny. J’ai pensé que vous aimeriez connaître davantage le côté Manhattan de votre fils.

  
  


Rafael ne put s’empêcher de surprendre les regards que Bianca lançaient autour d’elle. Le lieu était clairement haut de gamme. Pas ce à quoi ils étaient habitués. Pas ce à quoi ils avaient habitué leur fils. Et pourtant, Sonny se sentait à l’aise dans un restaurant tel que celui-ci.

Bianca se pencha vers son fils.

  
  


-Je n’ai pas les prix.

  
  


Sonny lui sourit.

  
  


-Je sais. Prends mon menu si tu veux. Ça m’a dérangé aussi la première fois.

-Tu avais... un menu sans prix ?

-Il était plus que clair que c’était un rendez-vous amoureux, alors...

  
  


Bianca observa du coin de l’œil Rafael qui discutait avec son époux.

  
  


-Il a payé ?

-La fois au restaurant ? Oui. Mais j’avais payé celui d’avant alors...

-Il... il ne paye pas à chaque fois ?

-Non !

  
  


Rafael avait surpris la fin de conversation.

  
  


-Je ne suis pas le Sugar Daddy de votre fils, Madame Carisi.

  
  


Bianca rougit légèrement.

  
  


-Nous sommes égaux dans cette relation. Et j’aime votre fils car il est intelligent et gentil. Je l’aime car malgré toutes les horreurs dont il est le témoin, il reste bon et optimiste. Vous pouvez être fiers de votre fils.

  
  


Les parents de Sonny échangèrent un regard.

  
  


-Nous le sommes, dit Dominick. Nous sommes fier de lui.

  
  


Rafael observa Bianca.

  
  


-J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez changé d’opinion concernant les choix sentimentaux de votre fils.

  
  


Bianca secoua la tête. Rafael sentit son espoir s’envoler.

  
  


-Je suis une mère. Personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour mon fils. Mais... Mais j’avoue que Sonny pourrait faire pire que vous.

-Bianca !

-Maman !

  
  


Rafael sourit.

  
  


-Malgré tout ce que ma mère a pu dire sur moi quand elle a envahi votre maison ?

-J’avoue qu’elle ne regorgeait pas de compliments à votre égard...

-Ce n’est pas le genre de ma mère.

-Pour ça, tu aurais du rencontrer Catalina, intervint Sonny. Elle aime son _el juez_.

-Cariño.

  
  


Rafael posa sa main sur le bras de Sonny.

  
  


-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation... Ton accent en espagnol, c’est... plus que... déroutant.

-Déroutant ? Ce n’est pas le terme que tu as utilisé la dernière fois.

-Parce que je ne veux pas paraître grossier devant tes parents. Mais si tu insistes...

  
  


Sonny repoussa sa main avec un grand sourire et une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Tout cela lui avait manqué.

  
  


-Catalina c’est votre grand-mère ? demanda Bianca.

  
  


Rafael acquiesça.

  
  


-Du côté de votre mère ou de...

-De ma mère. C’est une femme d’un grand caractère. Qui aime Sonny et qui le considère comme un membre de la famille.

-Votre famille a accueilli Sonny... alors que nous... je suis navrée de notre comportement, Rafael.

  
  


Bianca secoua la tête.

  
  


-Ce que nous avons fait... Nous nous targuons d’être de bonnes personnes. De bons catholiques. Ce que nous avons fait n’était pas une bonne chose. Cela a failli coûter son bonheur à Sonny.

  
  


Rafael tourna la tête vers Dominick senior, attendant de voir s'il partageait l'opinion de son épouse.

  
  


-Nous avons cru rendre service à Sonny. Lui montrer un chemin moins difficile, moins douloureux pour lui ... Mais nous avons été aveuglés par la haine. Et cela nous a empêché de voir votre amour.

  
  


Rafael sentit la main de Sonny serrer la sienne. Le détective le fixait, souriant. Il était heureux. Rafael aurait pu faire travailler davantage les Carisi pour leurs excuses. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Les parents de Sonny acceptait sa relation avec leur fils. C'était tout ce qui lui importait aujourd'hui.

* * *

La porte du bureau claqua. Rafael releva la tête avec un petit sourire entendu.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, détective ?

-Rafi… tu étais…

Sonny s’approcha du bureau et repoussa le fauteuil de Rafael. Il se glissa sur ses cuisses, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Rafael.

-J’aurai été seul à t’observer, j’aurai probablement eu une érection.

-Tu m’as observé ?

-Tu plaisantes ! Tu étais en feu, Rafi. Même les fédéraux n’en revenaient pas ! Si tu n’avais pas interdit le sexe au bureau, je serai déjà en train de te montrer à quel point tu m’as excité.

-Ah oui !? J’ai interdit ça ?

Sonny sourit.

-Tu as changé d’avis ?

Les mains de Rafael se glissèrent sur les hanches de Sonny, ses pouces pressant contre la peau.

-Et si on célébrait ça ?

Sonny sourit, glissant ses mains derrière la nuque de Rafael, jouant avec les mèches sombres.

-Rafi… Tu étais si sexy. Quand tu as compris comment coincer Brubeck… Jaime la vitesse à laquelle ton esprit travaille…

-Oh, donc tu n'es pas avec moi que pour mon physique d’Apolon.

  
  


Sonny glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rafael.

-J’aime le gris dans tes cheveux. J’aime les rides au coin de tes yeux.

  
  


Sonny trouvait Rafael extrêmement charmant, alors il n’eut d’autre choix que de l’attraper par sa cravate et de l’attirer à ses lèvres pour un baiser dévorant.

Leur respirations étaient rapides et échauffées et tout ce que pouvait ressentir Sonny était Rafael autour de lui. Il posa son front sur celui de Rafael, haletant.

  
  


-Rentrons.

-Et si on allait dans ce nouveau restaurant que tu voulais essayer, suggéra le substitut.

-Oh. Je pensais plutôt te féliciter autrement….

-Tu pourras toujours faire ça après. A moins que ce soit moi qui ne te félicite.

  
  


Les mains de Rafael glissèrent sous la chemise.

  
  


-Moi ? C’est toi qui a trouvé l’idée du tourisme sexuel.

-Et c’est toi qui a fourni la piste de Amber Forbes. Tu mérites une récompense.

-Oh. Dans ce cas…

  
  


Le détective sourit.

  
  


-Dans ce cas, continua-t-il, peut être peux-tu me récompenser chez nous ?

  
  


Les mains de Rafael quittèrent la peau et il guida Sonny hors de son étreinte.

  
  


-Non. Restaurant.

  
  


Il observa Sonny de la tête aux pieds et tendit la main vers le col de son fiancé. Il défit la cravate et les deux premiers boutons.

  
  


-Tu n’auras pas besoin de ça, dit-il en mettant la cravate dans un de ses tiroirs.

-Donc tu la ranges dans ton tiroir ?

-Cela te fera une excuse pour revenir dans mon bureau.

-Comme si j’avais besoin d’une excuse.

* * *

  
  


Bianca enserra son fils.

  
  


-Appelle-nous.

-Oui, maman, répondit laconiquement Sonny en échangeant un regard amusé avec son père.

  
  


Dominick secoua doucement la tête. On aurait pu croire que Sonny vivait à des kilométres d'eux au vu du comportement de sa femme. Il se tourna vers Rafael qui les observait, mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il avait tenu à les accompagner jusqu'au Whitehall Terminal après leur dîner.

Ils avaient eu de la chance, le ciel était bien dégagé pour un mois de mai et il ne pleuvait pas. Dominick voyait ça comme un signe de bonne augure. Leur seconde chance.

  
  


-Rafael.

  
  


Dominick tendit une main vers Rafael. Le substitut s'en saisit.

  
  


-Merci... pour ce dîner.

  
  


Rafael hocha la tête.

  
  


-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi.

-Qui aurait pu croire que mon Sonny aimait les restaurants à 13$ la bière ?

-Je me contente tout autant d'une buddweiser devant le match de baseball, papa, répondit Sonny en se tournant vers son père.

-On regarde toujours le match ensemble la semaine prochaine ?

-Sauf contreordre, répondit Sonny en enlaçant son père.

  
  


Dominick se tourna vers Rafael.

  
  


-Vous êtes bien entendu convié, Rafael.

-Pour le match de baseball ?

  
  


Sonny hocha la tête.

  
  


-New York contre Seattle, on fait ça à mon appart car maman...

-Parce que je n'en peux plus de vos hurlements à chaque fois, le coupa Bianca. On se fera un week-end entre filles, ce sera beaucoup plus calme.

-Oh, ça j'en doute.

  
  


Bianca ne se donna pas la peine de reveler et fixa Rafael.

  
  


-Peut-être que la prochaine fois que vous viendrez à Staten Island, vous pourriez venir avec votre grand-mère ? Et votre mère... Même si elle connaît déjà le chemin.

  
  


Rafael sourit.

  
  


-Ce serait avec grand plaisir, répondit-il en tendant une main vers Bianca qui l'esquiva pour lui faire la bise.

-Prenez soin de mon garçon, lui dit Bianca en se reculant.

  
  


Sonny et Rafael les regardèrent embarquer dans le ferry. Rafael pouvait sentir la proximité du corps de Sonny. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment la soirée allait se finir pour eux deux, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle prenne fin maintenant.

  
  


-Il fait encore bon, commença Sonny.

  
  


Rafael tourna la tête vers lui.

  
  


-On est pas loin de Battery Park, tu veux qu'on aille se ballader un peu ?

  
  


Rafael sourit. On dirait bien qu'ils étaient encore sur la même longueur d'ondes. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

  
  


-Avec grand plaisir.

  
  


Et c'est avec une excitation semblable à un premier rendez-vous qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le parc.

* * *

  
  


Le trajet en taxi avait été une véritable torture pour Sonny. A la sortie du restaurant, Rafael s’était penché à son oreille pour lui annoncer le programme de leur nuit. Le rouge aux joues et la respiration accélèrée par l’excitation, Sonny s’etait approché de son fiancé.

  
  


-Tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça.

  
  


La main de Rafael effleura la sienne.

  
  


-J’ai toute confiance en ton meilleur comportement. Je sais qu’une fois à la maison, tu seras si bon pour moi.

  
  


Sonny dut lutter contre le gémissement de plaisir qui menaçait de s’échapper de sa bouche.

  
  


Une fois face à leur porte, Sonny se plaqua contre Rafael, mains sur ses hanches et lèvres dans son cou, alors qu’il tentait d’ouvrir la porte.

  
  


-Rafi, s’il te plait…

  
  


Le souffle chaud à son oreille fit frissonner Rafael. La porte s’ouvrit enfin et Rafael attrapa la main de Sonny pour le tirer à l’interieur. La porte claqua derrière eux alors que Rafael poussait déjà son fiancé sur le sofa, s’installant sur ses cuisses .

-Et maintenant, embrasse moi.

C’était un ordre facile à suivre, se dit Sonny alors qu’il commençait à soulever ses hanches, les pressant contre Rafael tandis que ce dernier envahissait sa bouche. Il ne put empêcher le gémissement déçu alors que Rafael se redressa, supprimant toute friction entre eux. La bouche du substitut se glissa alors dans le cou de Sonny, mordillant doucement la peau sensible avant de s’éloigner tout bonnement de sur son fiancé .Sonny se redressa sur ses avant-bras, confus.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu portes trop de vêtement ? lui demanda Rafael.

-Oh.

Les doigts se Sonny se précipitèrent sur les boutons de sa chemise mais Rafael l’arrêta d’un geste de la main.

  
  


-Montre-moi. Lève-toi.

  
  


Plus qu’heureux d’obéir, Sonny se leva avec empressement, ses doigts déjà sur sa ceinture.

  
  


-Cariño, doucement. Prend ton temps. Je ne suis pas pressé, dit-il en s’appuyant contre le dossier du sofa.

Sonny rougit et laissa ses doigts effleurer tous les boutons avant de les ôter un par un, prenant le temps de caresser sa peau découverte. Une fois la chemise ouverte sur son torse, il glissa vers la ceinture.

Rafael le fixait, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle qui lui était offert.

Le détective ne s’embêta pas à sortir la ceinture de ses passants, il s’occupa plutôt du bouton et de la fermeture éclair.

Rafael posa une main sur son sexe en voyant son fiancé se débarrasser du pantalon, dévoilant un boxer noir qui contrastait devant toute cette peau blanche. Ces jambes étaient sans fin.

Sonny se retrouva nu, rougissant, devant un Rafael encore entièrement habillé qui se caressait à travers son pantalon.

  
  


-Peut-être suis-je moi aussi trop habillé, suggèra Rafael.

-Ouais… Tu es trop habillé…

La voix des Sonny était rauque alors qu ils n’avaient encore rien fait.

  
  


-Si tu venais y remédier alors.

Sonny faillit tomber sur les vêtements au sol dans sa hâte de poser ses mains sur Rafael.

Répétant la scène dans le bureau du substitut, Sonny chevaucha les cuisses fermes. Il fit glisser la cravate, enlevant un à un les boutons de la chemise.

Rafael souriait, suivant le moindre de ses gestes des yeux.

Sonny eut l’impression que sa respiration s’arrêta alors qu’il glissait enfin ses mains sous le tissu pour les poser sur la peau de Rafael.

Rafael prit le menton de Sonny entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête vers lui pour réclamer un baiser puis il prit la main de Sonny dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Sonny. Il tourna doucement le poignet de Sonny et pressa un autre baiser à l’intérieur du poignet puis sur la paume, laissant sa langue caresser les lignes de sa main.

Rafael prit deux doigts de Sonny dans sa bouche et les suça lentement. Il regarda Sonny se lécher les lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur la bouche de Rafael autour de ses doigts.

Sonny se redressa, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rafael. Rafael relâcha les doigts avec un bruit humide et se pencha vers les lèvres de Sonny. Sonny suivit le mouvement avant de sceller leurs lèvres avec une douceur. Puis leur baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu’ils se séparent après ce qui leur semblaient être des minutes ou des heures.

-Wow.

-Yeah.

Sonny était à bout de souffle.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, mi cielo.

  
  


Sonny rougit.

  
  


-Vraiment parfait, remarqua Rafael.

  
  


Ses doigts caressaient les cuisses, les pouces insistant sur la peau.

  
  


-Va te doucher, dit-il en retirant ses mains.

-Rafael, gémit Sonny en se collant davantage contre le corps de son fiancé.

Rafael éloigna son corps autant que possible.

  
  


-Cariño.

  
  


Sonny se releva rapidement.

-Va te doucher, répéta Rafael, et ne te touche pas.

Sonny gémit, tendant les mains vers Rafael.

-Rafael…

-Je vais t’attendre dans la chambre, lui indiqua Rafael, attrapant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Lorsque Sonny sortit de la salle de bain, Rafael releva les yeux pour le voir s’approcher. Sonny s’allongea sur Rafael, entre ses cuisses, avant de l’embrasser passionnément. Rafael le poussa sur le lit, Sonny se laissa aller dans le matelas, se mordant les lèvres et écartant les jambes pour permettre à Rafael de s’installer sur lui. Mais Rafael se leva du lit.

-Je vais me doucher, dit-il en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Sonny.

Sonny gémit et attrapa la main de Rafael.

-Rafi.

Rafael déposa un baiser sur la main de Sonny en l’écartant.

-Ne te touche pas.

Rafael sortit de la salle de bain avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille. La vapeur semblait encore irradiée de son corps. La lumière de la rue éclairait chaque courbe du corps de Rafael. Sonny se lécha les lèvres avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait et de relever la tête pour croiser les yeux de Rafael. Son regard était dur et déterminé. Sonny frissonna, il était clair que Rafael avait des projets pour eux-deux.

Sonny remonta jusqu’aux oreillers, s’appuyant sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur Rafael qui glissait sur lui.

Voir Sonny nu, ses longues jambes ouvertes, son sexe érigé était une vision plus qu’alléchante.

Rafael décida de débuter par les cuisses, déposant doucement des baisers le long des jambes. Sa langue titilla la peau sensible sous les genoux. Ses dents mordillèrent l’intérieur des cuisses. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le sexe tendu de son amant.

  
  


-Rafi, laissa Sonny échapper dans un souffle.

  
  


Rafael regarda Sonny pendant un long moment. Sa voix était presque un ronronnement alors qu’il demandait

  
  


-Comment tu te sens Cariño ?

  
  


Sonny se pencha en avant et attrapa Rafael par la nuque pour presser leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il prit la lèvre inférieure de Rafael entre ses dents et tira doucement. Rafael ouvrit la bouche et leurs deux langues se mêlèrent. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps avant que Sonny ne se recule, le souffle court.

Rafael embrassa le cou de Sonny puis effleura de ses lèvres son oreille avant de dire, dans une voix grave et gutturale :

-Tourne-toi.

Sonny sentit une chaleur se répandre dans son corps, stimulant son excitation.

Avec un sourire en coin, Rafael se redressa, permettant à Sonny de bouger plus facilement. Sonny pivota jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le ventre.

Son corps tout entier tremblait de désir. Il en avait le souffle coupé. Rafael le touchait avec légèreté, ses doigts l'effleurant à peine.

Sonny se retint de frotter son bassin contre les draps. Quoique Rafael avait prévu, cela fallait la peine d'attendre. Rafael caressait doucement son dos, laissant derrière lui une série de baiser. Sonny haleta quand les doigts de Rafael, puis ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent à la base de ses reins, puis à la naissance de ses fesses.

Rafael se pencha en avant, et lécha la fesse gauche de Sonny avant de doucement refermer ses dents au même endroit, comme si il allait mordre mais n'attrapant pas la chair. Il reproduit son mouvement avec la fesse droite, la respiration de Sonny était saccadée, comme coincée dans sa cage thoracique.

Sonny haleta quand il sentit les mains de Rafael se poser sur ses fesses et les écarter. Il ne put étouffer un gémissement en sentant le pouce de Rafael glisser sur son trou. Et ensuite, Rafael commença à lécher, passant doucement le plat de sa langue sur Sonny.

Sonny ferma les yeux, c'était presque trop. Pratiquement insupportable. Son sexe était dur, maculant déjà les draps sous lui.

Sonny sentit le souffle chaud de Rafael sur lui alors qu'il continuait de lécher, tout en massant les fesses de Sonny avec ses mains. Enfin, Rafael le pénétra de sa langue, d'abord avec précaution puis plus profondément.

-Putain, haleta Sonny.

Il pouvait sentir la sueur se former sur son corps, de la racine de ses cheveux au bas de ses reins. C'était comme si son corps tout entier était parcouru de lave.

Sonny était toujours serré, mais Rafael persévera. Pressant sa langue contre lui, jusqu'à ce que, lentement, Sonny sente ses muscles se détendre petit à petit, s'ouvrant davantage à la langue de Rafael. Il pouvait sentir la salive de Rafael couler le long de ses cuisses. Sa respiration était tellement rapide qu'il se sentait comme étourdi.

-Rafael, réussit à articuler Sonny, s'il te plaît.

Il voulait sentir Rafael au plus profond de lui-même. Mais Rafael ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de pénétrer Sonny de sa langue, encore et encore.

Rafael attrapa les fesses de Sonny et les écarta afin de pouvoir glisser son visage entre et de le caresser de sa langue.

Sonny laissa échapper un petit cri aigu, sentant son corps tout entier s'enfoncer dans le matelas, alors que la langue de Rafael s'enfonçait en lui. Il releva le bassin, se pressant contre le visage de son amant et écartant encore plus les jambes tout en laissant échapper des sons gutturaux.

Sonny grognait et gémissait, ses yeux fermement clos tandis que la langue de Rafael forçait l'anneau de muscles. Sa respiration se mêla à un sanglot quand il sentit la langue de Rafael tourner, il gémit, sa main serrant les draps alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se perdre dans le déferlement de sensations. Ses hanches pulsèrent contre les draps et il jouit, sans même une main sur son sexe.

Rafael, entièrement satisfait d'être complément entouré par Sonny, par sa peau chaude et moite, par son odeur musquée et masculine, posa sa joue contre l'intérieure de la cuisse de son amant alors qu'il continuait à suçait, léchait, mordillait, embrassait et caressait les parties les plus intimes du corps de Sonny. Il embrassa et caressa la cuisse gauche de Sonny, sa barbe naissante provoquant des frissons sur la peau pâle et sensible alors que son amant poussait des cris de plaisirs.

La langue de Rafael continuait à le pénétrer pendant son orgasme, ses mains toujours sur sa chair, jusqu'à ce que Sonny se sente tombé, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Rafael lui donnait l'impression de vouloir se noyer en lui, alors qu'il essayait de faire face à la force de son orgasme. La sensation du contact des mains de Rafael, de sa langue, de sa bouche, leurs odeurs se mélangeant l'une à l'autre, le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes couvrant les sons extérieurs puis le grognement de Rafael et la sensation de son sexe contre lui ; tout cela se mêlait en lui, créant à la fois quelque chose de trop et de trop peu.

Rafael massa une dernière fois les fesses de Sonny tout en enfonçant sa langue aussi loin que possible. Sonny gémit, s'empêchant de se frotter contre les draps, malgré le fait qu'il venait tout juste de jouir et que son sexe était hypersensible.

Rafael se pencha à son oreille et murmura avec un sourire.

-Tourne-toi.

Mais déjà, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Sonny, l'aidant à se tourner. Sonny s'allongea sur le dos, Rafael au-dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait pas résister à prendre le visage de Rafael entre ses mains et l'attirer à lui jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent. Rafael sourit.

-Comment ça va ?

-Rafi, soupira Sonny.

Rafael aurait pu jouir avec juste sa main sur son sexe et ses yeux sur Sonny. Il glissa sa main droite entre ses cuisses et se caressa tout en regardant son amant. Il s'offrait totalement à Rafael, sachant pertinnement l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Sa peau blanche était brillante de sueur, ses pupilles bleues étaient pratiquement dilatées par l'excitation, ses lèvres rougies par les baisers étaient entrouvertes en un souffle court. Son visage enfoui dans le cou de Rafael, Sonny aperçut le mouvement de la main de Rafael contre son sexe.

-Attends...

  
  


Ses mains se décolèrent du dos de Rafael pour se saisir de son poignet, stoppant son mouvement.

  
  


-Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi…

  
  


Il profita de la prise sur le poignet de Rafael pour guider sa main entre ses cuisses. Il souleva ses hanches.

  
  


-Je suis déjà prêt pour toi.

  
  


Et en effet, sa langue et l’orgasme avait préparé Sonny a le recevoir. Il glissa un doigt en lui, rapidement suivi d’un deuxième.

  
  


-Tu as toujours si parfait pour moi.

  
  


Sonny gémit, s’agitant sur les draps.

  
  


-Rafi. Laisse moi…

  
  


La bouche de Rafael glissa entre une fois jusqu’au cou de Sonny.

  
  


-Tout ce que tu veux…

  
  


A peine ces mots eurent-ils quitter sa bouche que Rafael se retrouva allongé sur le matelas, son fiancé le chevauchant.

  
  


-Je veux le faire comme ça.

  
  


Les mains de Rafael se posèrent sur les hanches de Sonny. Il était sublime.

  
  


-Comme ça, hein ? Tu veux me montrer comme tu es bon pour moi ?

  
  


Sonny débuta des mouvements de son bassin.

  
  


-Tu le mérites, Rafael. S’il te plaît.

  
  


Son fiancé lui offrait une vision de rêve.

  
  


-Tu crois pouvoir le faire ? demanda Rafael en laissant ses yeux parcourir le corps offert.

-Je peux le faire. Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

  
  


Les doigts de Rafael remontèrent les flancs de Sonny.

  
  


-Vas-y, dit-il, le souffle déjà court alors qu’il s’appuyait contre les oreillers.

  
  


Et comme s’il attendait cet ordre, Sonny se saisit de sexe de Rafael et le guida en lui. Les mains de Rafael se refermèrent sur le haut de ses cuisses, ses doigts pressant la peau blanche. Rafael ne le quittait pas des yeux alors que Sonny se laissa pénétrer doucement, serrant les dents pour retenir tout gémissements.

  
  


-Non, cariño. Je veux t’entendre. J’aime les bruits que tu fais quand je suis en toi, murmura Rafael à Sonny.

  
  


Tout ce que le détective pouvait faire en réponse était de gémir. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Rafael et se redressa, débutant de lents mouvements du bassin.

Rafael ne put que fermer les yeux face à la puissance des sensations. Il pouvait sentir Sonny bouger sous ses mains, sur lui, autour de son sexe.

Rafael ouvrit les yeux et attira Sonny à lui, dévorant sa bouche en un baiser enflammé. Ils s’embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, haletant et reprenant leur souffle dans la bouche de l’autre.

Sonny pouvait sentir ses cuisses commençaient à ralentir sous l’effort.

  
  


-Rafi…

  
  


Les mains de Rafael se posèrent sur les hanches de Sonny, contrastant avec la peau trop blanche et il plia les genoux, accompagnant les mouvements de son amant.

Sonny renversa sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement alors que Rafael le pénétrait plus profondément.

  
  


-J’adore cette position, dit Rafael avec un sourire que Sonny qualifia de sadique.

-Tu… Rafi…

-Oui, cariño ?

-Je sais… réussir à articuler Sonny entre deux gémissements.

-Tu sais quoi, mi celio.

-Comment tu peux… Oh Rafi…. Juste là !

-Je sais, sourit Rafael en refermant ses bras autour de Sonny et en l’attirant contre lui, ses hanches continuant leur mouvements de piston.

  
  


Rafael embrassait Sonny de son oreille à sa gorge. Il n’y était pas doux et Sonny savait qu’il allait arborer des marques de leur nuit.

« Il n’y a pas de raison » pensa Sonny en attaquant à son tour le cou de son fiancé. Il aimait voir Rafael porter les signes de leur passion tout comme il aimait porter les siens. Et avec le week-end sans travail qui se profiler devant eux, il ne voyait pas pourquoi retenir ses ardeurs.

  
  


-Tu me fais me sentir si bien, Rafael, dit Sonny en se redressant, ravi et fier de la marque rouge qui naissait déjà à la naissance du cou de Rafael, juste au-dessus de la limite du col.

  
  


Rafael resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de Sonny, ajustant l’angle de ses pénétrations jusqu’à ce que Sonny s’agrippa brusquement à ses épaules.

  
  


-Tu es si beau, cariño. Je suis tellement chanceux… Regarde-toi… C’est comme si tu étais fait pour moi.

  
  


Sonnny pouvait sentir le sang battre à ses oreilles. Il accéléra, porter par le son de sa peau contre celle de Rafael, par les mots de son fiancé à ses oreilles. Il pouvait sentir la délicieuse sensation d’un orgasme qui approchait, pas encore tout à fait là, mais presque.

  
  


-Rafael…

  
  


Il glissa sa main entre eux. Il commença à se caresser, en rythme avec les mouvements de son amant. Le regard de Rafael sur lui ne faisait que l’enflammer davantage.

  
  


-Je veux que tu jouisses pour moi, Sonny.

  
  


Comme s’il attendait ses mots, la main de Sonny accéléra. Ses gémissements gagnant en force quand la main de Rafael rejoignit la sienne.

  
  


-Regarde toi, cariño. Si magnifique. Tout à moi.

  
  


Son corps se serra autour de Rafael alors que son orgasme l’emportait. Il se répandit sur le torse et le ventre de Rafael, haletant à son oreille et agrippant ses épaules.

Rafael n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi parfait dans sa vie, ses yeux tentaient de saisir toute la beauté de corps tremblant au dessus de lui. Il se laissa aller, son regard posé sur les lèvres roses entrouvertes d’où s’échapper une série de gémissements sans fin. Son corps trembla avec sa jouissance, ses mouvements devant comme saccadés avant qu’il ne se fige. Il resta immobile, enfoui en Sonny, se refusant à bouger. De toute façon, il avait besoin d’un moment pour que sa respiration haletante redevienne un tant soit peu normale.

  
  


-Tu es si sexy comme ça.

  
  


Sonny lui souriait. Il était brillant de transpiration, rougi par le plaisir et les efforts et une douce lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Il serra ses cuisses contre le bassin de Rafael avant de les laisser tomber de chaque côté de son fiancé.

Rafael se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le nez de Sonny avant de se retirer de lui avec précaution.

Sonny se laissa tomber sur son torse et ils s’enlacèrent tendrement.

Sonny enfouit son nez dans le cou de Rafael, cherchant confort et réassurance. Il avait besoin d’être le plus près possible de Rafael.

  
  


-Je t’aime, murmura-t-il tout doucement

  
  


Rafael déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sonny avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de murmurer à son tour.

  
  


-Je t’aime aussi, cariño.

  
  


Rafael était à moitié endormi quand il entendit Sonny rire à côté de lui.

  
  


-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Section 2423C du titre 18. Je crois que je vais m’en souvenir toute ma vie.

-Je suis tout à fait pour cette méthode d’apprentissage, et tu le sais, dit Rafael en se tournant vers son amant.

-J’ai hâte que tu m’aides à réviser pour l’examen du barreau alors, bailla Sonny.

  
  


Rafael enfouit son nez dans la nuque de son fiancé.

  
  


-Pour ça, on va devoir survivre à ce week end avec tes parents et ma mère.

  
  


Sonny glissa ses doigts dans ceux du substitut et serra.

  
  


-On va s’en sortir si on reste ensemble.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Savior please - Josh wilson  
  
I try to be so tough   
But I'm just not strong enough   
I can't do this alone, God I need You to hold on to me   
I try to be good enough   
But I'm nothing without Your love   
Savior, please keep saving me   
  
Savior, please take my hand   
I work so hard, I live so fast   
This life begins, and then it ends   
And I do the best that I can, but I don't know how long I'll last   
  
Hallelujah   
Everything You are to me   
Is everything I'll ever need   
And I am learning to believe   
That I don't have to prove a thing   
'Cause You're the one who's saving me   
  
Savior, please help me stand   
I fall so hard, I fade so fast   
Will You begin right where I end   
And be the God of all I am because You're all I have


End file.
